Perdida en los recuerdos: Una vida Olvidada
by CurlsofGold
Summary: *ULTIMO CAPITULO* ¿Hermione ha recuperado la memoria, que pasara entre ella y Ron? SORPRESA!! en este capitulo tambien hay algo de Harry/Ginny por una antigua peticion....que disfruteisss ^^
1. Obliviate: El hechizo desmemorizador

Era el principio del Quinto curso y el aire que se respiraba en el ambiente era de confusión debido a los acontecimientos pasados: la muerte de Cedric y la posible aparicion de Voldemor era lo que mas atemorizaba a los alumnos en especial a un muchacho de ojos verdes llamado Harry y otro pelirrojo llamado Ron los cuales temian por la vida de su mejor amiga, Hermione ya que como habia dicho Malfoy el pasado curso -"los sangresucia caeran los primeros"- estaba claro que en apariencia exterior intentaban tranquilizar a su amiga pero eso era para no aparentar lo que en realidad temian : perderla, algo que ya habia estado cerca en el segundo curso cuando la petrifico el basilisco y era algo que habia hecho reflexionar a los 2 amigos de que aunque Hermione a veces se volviera insoportable o incluso una sabelotodo era una gran amiga a la que apreciaban, unos mas que otros aunque no lo reconocieran.......  
  
-"Transfiguración ....con los ravenclaws.......Encantamientos.....con los hufflepuffs....y Pociones....con los slycerins....mmm como no....."- murmuraba hermione mientras repasaba en voz alta el horario de aquel dia  
  
-"Esta claro que algunas cosas nunca cambian eh?, os acordais de algun año en el que no tuviéramos pociones con Malfoy? El año que no tengamos sera el año en que Trelawer empieze a predecir que harry vivira eternamente, es decir, NUNCA jeje"-respondio Ron mientras los tres se echaban a reir.  
  
Últimamente Ron les animaba con sus comentarios,ya que mientras se centraran en temas cotidianos como aquel sus mentes no se dispersarian hacia otros males mayores.  
  
-Bueno chicos, ya sabeis que como prefecta podria pedir que cambiaran los horarios aun que no creo que me hicieran mucho caso , ni aun siendo el ojo derecho de Mcgonagal...-Dijo Hermione sonriendo ligeramente y mirando a ron de reojo para ver si este decia algo, la verdad es que no era muy normal que Hermione bromeara acerca de Mcgonagal o de su puesto recien adquirido de Prefecta pero en esos momentos si que estaba en condiciones ya que Ron no la molestaba tanto cosa que a hermione le agradaba muchísimo aunque de cierta manera extrañaba aquellas riñas(cosa que nunca dmitira claro) pero le gustaba aquel brillo en los ojos de ron cuando estaba enfadado y a aquella carita que ponia cuando estaba enfadado totalmente roja por la rabia era muy graciosa por ello alguna vez hacia alusion a su puesto de prefecta con orgullo para ver si asi conseguia hacer reaccionar a Ron (A/n: el amor.....una de cal y otra de arena...)  
  
Ron al oir a hermione hablar sintio deseos de soltar alguna frase mordaz porque el también en el fondo añoraba esas riñas que tenian entre los dos pero debido a la situación era mejor no pelearse ya que de una pequeña riña podria estallar algo mas fuerte en lo que seguramente Victor Krum acabaria involucrado, se conocia a si mismo muy bien y aquello de que Hermione se carteara con ese...ese ¡sujeto! No le gustaba un pelo , al menos no habia ido a Bulgaria devido al clima de tensión ,-hum...al menos toda esta tensión tenia algo bueno y por ello los padres de hermione no la habian dejado viajar al extranjero....  
  
Todo esto pasaba por las mentes de Ron y Hermione mientras ambos se lanzaban miradas del tipo "Si tu no dices nada yo tampoco digo nada", Harry ya se habia acostumbrado a estas peleas de miradas entre los dos y esperaban que pasara algo para ver si ambos habrian los ojos de una vez y se daban cuenta de sus sentimientos , al menos Ron , al cual se le notaba bastante sobre todo después del baile de navidad y en los meses anteriores al comienzo del Quinto curso .Harry habia ido a pasar el verano a casa de Ron y este habia estado prácticamente todos los dias hablando de Hermione con un tono entre preocupado y celoso y mandando a Pig cada dos por tres para asegurarse de que hermione no habia ido a Bulgaria, cuando se entero de que sus padres no la habian dejado ir se alegro tanto , estuvo literamente saltando con Pig atrapada en una mano y con la carta de Hermione en el otra y se paro al oir los comentarios de los gemelos acerca de sus "sentimientos" hacia hermione los cuales eran bastante visibles y que ni el mismo podia negar....  
  
  
  
-"¿Chicos , creo que se hace tarde , que tal si dejais vuestras ..ejem....miraditas y vamos hacia clase?-dijo Harry mientras Hermione bajaba avergonzada la mirada y recogia sus cosas y Ron le lanzaba una mirada de enfado mientras sus orejas se tornaban del ya familiar tono rojizo  
  
Los tres se apresuran a salir del comedor ya que la clase con Macgonagal empezaba en cinco minutos debido a ello los tres iban tan apresurados que se les escurrian los libros , en un giro a Ron se le cayo su libro con tan mala suerte que hermione tropezo abalanzándose ni mas ni menos que contra Draco Malfoy......  
  
"¡Apartate sangre sucia!¿ por que no miras por donde vas? ¿que pasa? La sabelotodo llaga tarde a su clase.....? Pobrecita... dejame que te ayude..."-dijo Malfoy mientras se acerca a hermione la cual intentaba levantarse del suelo al llegar a ella la empujo haciendo que esta cayera de nuevo al suelo. Harry se acerco a ayudar a hermione mientras Ron se avanzaba enfurecido hacia Malfoy  
  
-¡Como te atreves Malfoy!, ¡eres un desgraciado! Te voy a..-dijo Ron mientras sacaba su varita , pero Malfoy fue mas rapido , saco la suya y apunto a Hermione que todavía estaba en el suelo , esta intento defenderse pero todas sus cosas , su varita incluida, estaban demasiado lejos.  
  
-"Si intentas algo Weasley , le lanzare un Hechizo Desmemorizador tan fuerte que no se acordara ni de que es una sangresucia....".-Dijo Malfoy con un tono burlon pero con la mirada fria clavada en Hermione  
  
-"De acuerdo malfoy , dejala en paz y nosotros también lo haremos"-dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a hermione y señalaba a Ron para que bajara la varita. Ron no estaba muy convencido -"esto no me huele bien Harry"-susurro pero viendo a hermione tirada en el suelo con una cara de horror (¡Oh no! tenemos examen y sino se me olvidara todo lo que he estudiado jeje ^^) decidio doblegarse y bajo la varita , entonces Malfoy dio una risotada  
  
-"Obliviate"-grito este y antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccinar de la varita de malfoy salio un luz de color rojo que se dirigia hacia Hermione  
  
-"¡Hermione!"-gritaron Harry y Ron mientras Malfoy huia riendose seguido de Crabble y Goyle que se reian con el.  
  
Harry y Ron se sentaron al lado de hermione que estaba hechada en el suelo y tenia un mirada confusa  
  
-"Menos mal hermione , creimos que te habia dado"-dijo Ron bastante nervioso mientras miraba a hermione de arriba abajo para ver si estaba herida  
  
-"Supongo que el hechizo salio mal , Ron-dijo Harry sonriendo pero tras unos segundos ambos se cayaron ya que hermione parecia aun mas confusa  
  
-¿Dónde estoy...que ha pasado? ¿Quien es Hermione?...¿quien...quienes sois vosotros?......  
  
CONTINUARA 


	2. SRM: comienzan los recuerdos

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR..........  
  
-"Menos mal hermione , creimos que te habia dado"-dijo Ron bastante nervioso mientras miraba a hermione de arriba abajo para ver si estaba herida  
  
-"Supongo que el hechizo salio mal , Ron-dijo Harry sonriendo pero tras unos segundos ambos se cayaron ya que hermione parecia aun mas confusa  
  
-¿Dónde estoy...que ha pasado? ¿Quien es Hermione?...¿quien...quienes sois vosotros?......  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
-"¡oh no! Harry dime que esto no esta pasando..."-gimio Ron  
  
-"Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermeria y rapido!"-dijo Harry mientras ambos cogian a hermione la cual esta ya de por si bastante aturdida y se dirigían camino a la enfermeria  
  
-"¡MADAME POMPEY! Rapido por favor!!-Gritaron ambos al llegar a la enfermeria  
  
-"¿qué pasa? .....¿no deberíais estar en clase? Sobre todo usted señorita Granger tengo entendido que es una buena alumna"-le pregunto Madame Pompey dirigiéndose a Hermione  
  
-"¿Gra....granger , lo siento señora pero no se quien es"-le respondio Hermione  
  
-"Oh...oh! dios mio, sabes quien soy yo?"-respondio alarmada Madame Pompey mientras les indicaba a Ron y a Harry que dejaran a Hermione encima de la camilla  
  
-"bueno por su uniforme y debido a todos los aparatos que hay en este sitio puedo deducir que esto es una enfermeria y usted es la enfermera , Madame Pom...Pompay? o algo asi..."-Dijo Hermione mientras Harry y Ron cruzaban miradas , puede que hermione hubiera perdido la memoria pero su personalidad parecia la misma , tan inteligente y observadora como siempre  
  
-"Pompey querida , Madame Pompey"-le respondio con una sonrisa amable  
  
-"¿cómo ha sucedido esto ,Sr potter, Sr Weasley quiero una explicación.."- dijo volviéndose hacia Harry y Ron con una mirada severa  
  
-"¡Fue Malfoy! ¡le hecho un hechizo desmemorizante!"-salto Ron el cual todavía recordaba las risotadas de Malfoy -"cuando le coja...."-murmuro Ron  
  
-"Le lanzo un hechizo que era algo asi como Obliviate y entonces de su varita salio un rayo rojo que le dio a hermione"-dijo Harry mientras trataba de calmar a Ron  
  
-Asi que Obliviate no? ....hum...voy a ver si tengo algun SRM-mientras se dirigio hacia el armario  
  
-"¿RSM?,¿no sera una droga no?"-preguntaron alarmados ambos  
  
-"significa Suero Reconstituyente de la Memoria".....haber......¡Aquí! muy bien de acuerdo os explicare como funciona, ahora mismo voy a darselo a la señorita Granger,en realidad no hay nada que consiga que vuelva a recuperar la memoria de inmediato lo que hace este suero es abrir la mente para dejar salir los recuerdos , aun asi tendréis que ayudarla"-dijo Madame Pompey mientras le aplicaba el suero a Hermione  
  
-"¿que tenemos que hacer?"-pregunto Ron  
  
-" teneis que ir dándole datos, nombre , fechas , sucesos importantes y ella ira recordándolos , hay que hacerlo Cronologicamente , es decir ordenados sino le quedaran lagunas y cuando se acabe el suero habra parte que se quedaria sin completar , lo entendeis?-  
  
-"¿cronológicamente? Es decir que tenemos que recordarle todo desde....desde cuando? ¡Tiene 15 años! Habria que recordar 15 años de memoria!-dijo Ron que se estaba empezando a poner nervioso  
  
-"No, los Oblivaite solo abarcan un periodo de cómo mucho 4 años , es decir deberían hacerla recordar desde el Primer Curso en Hogwarts , ya que los sucesos anteriores no han sido tan dañados , seguramente se acordara del nombre de sus padres e incluso de su infancia , lo que se daña en estos casos son los recuerdos mas recientes"-explico Madame Pompey  
  
-"Menos mal.....entonces seria como revivir de nuevo todo Primer, Segundo, Tercer y Cuarto curso no?"-dijo Harry  
  
-"Si pero desde el punto de vista de la señorita Granger, habra sucesos que hayan vivido los tres pero otros que solo ha visto y ha sentido la señorita Granger por eso en estos casos es mejor que las personas mas cercanas a ella la ayuden a recordar, ¿hay alguna otra persona que tambien pasara bastante tiempo con la señorita Granger?"-  
  
-"pues mi hermana Ginny y tambien sus compañeras de habitación, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown"-contesto Ron  
  
-"Pues entonces habra que avisarlas , de momento ustedes pueden empezar ya , mientras tanto avisare al Profesor Dumbledore para que les de permiso para no asistir a las clases de la tarde"-Dijo Madame Pompey mientras salia de la enfermeria  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione estaba recostada en la cama medio dormida, Madame Pompey le habria administrado una especie de suero y de repente la invadio un profundo sueño era como si estuviera en trance pero con una tranquilidad equivalente a la que sintio cuando el Profesor Moody les aplico el Imperius como de total y profunda calma. Oia voces a lo lejos y poco a poco empezo a despejarse y a ver mas nítidamente , al abrir del todo los ojos vio a un chico moreno con gafas y a otro pelirrojo que hablaba con el y ambos la miraban, le resultaban extrañamente familiares, de pronto ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia ella  
  
-"¿Qué tal estas Hermione?"- ¿Asi que asi es como me llamo no? ¿Hermione Gra..granger? si....me acuerdo!!  
  
-" Creo...creo que ya recuerdo mi nombre , asi que creo supongo que estoy mucho mejor gracias"-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa , estos chicos le inspiraban confianza , sentia que podia contarles cualquier cosa ¿Por qué me pone nerviosa que se me acerque el pelirrojo? , parece simpatico....  
  
-"Estooo Hermione sabes por que estas aquí? ¿ recuerdas que eres una bruja?"- -"¿Bruja? Yo...yo tengo recuerdos confusos"- ¿como..como es que soy bruja? No recuerdo aquello....  
  
-"!Y ahora que hacemos Harry!"-Dijo Ron  
  
-"¡Espera!...... Madame Pompey dijo que teniamos que recordarle hechos significativos, ¡ya se! ....Hermione, ¿recuerdas una lechuza y una carta escrita con tinta verde?  
  
Al pronunciar aquellas palabras Hermione entro como en un trance  
  
-"¿¡Que le pasa!?"-grito Harry  
  
-"Tranquilo Sr Potter se me olvido mencionar que cada esa es una reaccion normal , entrara en una especie trance cada vez que empieze a recordar una parte de sus recuerdos , podremos oir sus pensamientos y sentimientos a la vez que se van grabando de nuevo en su memoria"-Contesto Madame Pompey mientras entraba de nuevo en la enfermeria  
  
------------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------  
  
-"¡Hermione!...¡Hermione¡ que te pasa hija , nos has asustado ¿qué hacia esa lechuza en el alfeizar de la ventana"?-  
  
-Soy...soy una bruja..dios esto ...tiene que ser una broma ...pe..pero...es verdad ,el sello de la carta es autentico y....¿qué dira mama ...yo...no quiero que me dejen de querer por ser diferente .....yo  
  
-"Mama, toma lee esto"-  
  
-¡Dios mio, ¡hermione!, Richard ,ven rapido!!-  
  
-"¿Que pasa Joanne? Por cierto cariño ya sabes de donde a salido la lechuza que estab..."- ¿qué es esto?¿Hogwarts?...¿Orden de Merlín?...Magia y Hechizaria?....¿mi hija es un....una.... bruja"?- -¡Oh No...estan enfadados lo se....Papa no me riñas por favor no tengo la culpa....por que te acercas?  
  
-¡¿mi hija una bruja?!, sabiamos que eras especial Hermione"-  
  
-"Dejame que te abraze hija mia, estamos tan orgullosos........".-  
  
-------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK---------------------  
  
-" ¡Hermione ha vuelto!"-grito Ron abalanzándose hacia ella  
  
-"¡quieto! , ahora es cuando se almacenan los recuerdos posteriores , ya vereis observad"-Dijo Madame Pompey señalando a Hermione que hablaba a trompicones  
  
-"..hum? ¿que ha pasado? Yo...soy...soy... una bruja.....y mis padres todavía me quieren!! ...dios...ahora lo recuerdo ...estaba tan contenta, a la semana siguiente fui a comprar los utiles para Hogwarts y mis padres estaban tan orgullosos....¡oh no! Estoy tan nerviosa.....¿que pasa si no soy una buena bruja?...no se hacer magia.....dios mio hoy es el dia!.....estoy en King Cross estoy muy nerviosa.....anden 9 y ¾ ¿? ¿eso existe?.....estoy confusa.........Dios mio estoy en el tren.....SOY UNA BRUJA!!  
  
  
  
Continuara................ 


	3. Primer Año En Hogwarts

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR..  
  
-"..hum? ¿que ha pasado? Yo...soy...soy... ¡una bruja!.....y mis padres todavía me quieren!! ...dios...ahora lo recuerdo ...estaba tan contenta, a la semana siguiente fui a comprar los utiles para Hogwarts y mis padres estaban tan orgullosos....¡oh no! Estoy tan nerviosa.....¿que pasa si no soy una buena bruja?...no se hacer magia.....dios mio hoy es el dia!.....estoy en King Cross estoy muy nerviosa.....anden 9 y ¾ ¿? ¿eso existe?.....estoy confusa.........Dios mio estoy en el tren.....SOY UNA BRUJA!!"-  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
-"Vaya, asi que asi es como recibio la carta no?, es muy interesante poder escucharlo desde el punto de vista de Hermione, jeje ademas podemos oir todo lo que piensa.....que te parece si averiguamos que pensaba de nosotros cuando nos conocimos en el tren?"-dijo Ron con una sonrisa burlona......  
  
-"No estaria de mas saber que pasaba por su cabeza...jeje....hum...¿Cómo hacemos para que lo recuerde?"-Pregunto Harry pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello  
  
-"¿Puedo ayudaros a que me ayudeis....?"-pregunto timidamente Hermione -"Que dije cuando os conoci?...¿estaba buscando algo o a alguien quizas? Tengo la sensación de estar buscando algo pero no se que es....."-Dijo Hermione  
  
"-¡El sapo de Neville!, eso es!-salto Ron  
  
"-¿Neville?........ mmmmmm.......-Murmuro Hermione mientras volvia a entrar en trance.......  
  
(A/N: los pensamientos a partir de ahora los pondre entre paréntesis y con un asterisco para que no os lieis^^)  
  
  
  
**************----FLASBACK----**********************  
  
Se ve hermione entrando en un compartimento donde habia un chico mirando debajo de las butacas  
  
-"¿Trevor?, ¿donde estas?"-  
  
(*¿¿Trevor??, que hace buscando a alguien debajo de los sillones?...*.)  
  
-"No creo que tu amigo cupiera en debajo de esos sillones jeje"-  
  
-Oh, ¡hola! Me llamo Neville y estoy buscando a mi sapo , se llama Trevor...-  
  
(*Que tonta soy , ¡era un sapo no un chico!*)  
  
-"Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarlo....."-  
  
-"Si ¡por favor!, busca por los compartimentos del final del tren y yo mirare por los del principio, por cierto como te llamas?"-  
  
-"Hermione Granger, no sabia nada del mundo mágico y recibi una carta, a sido todo muy extraño, pero he leido los libros del curso y parece interesantes he aprendido algunos hechizos sencillos ademas lei algo acerca de un hechizo convocador para encontrar cosas , si supiera como se hacia encontraríamos a Trevor antes, lo siento"- (*lo siento....me gustaria ser mas util*)  
  
-Tranquila, gracias por tu ayuda y si logras encontrar a Trevor te estare muy agradecido"-  
  
-"Bueno me voy a buscarlo"-  
  
-"Si, yo tambien"-  
  
-"Nos vemos"-  
  
-"Adios"-  
  
(*¿donde puede esconderse un sapo?, mirare en este compartimento...Oh vaya , esta ocupado....son 2 chicas*)  
  
-"Hola"-  
  
-"¿cómo os llamais?"-  
  
-Yo soy Pansy Parkinsony ella es Jessica Zabini (*Parecen simpaticas......espero hacer mas amigos, me encuentro muy sola....*)  
  
-"Hola yo me llamo Hermione Granger, no habreis visto por casualidad un sapo por aquí , verdad?"-  
  
-"¿Granger? ..hum....no me suena , ¿de que familia magia provienes?"-  
  
-"No vengo de ninguna familia magica , mis padres no son magos"-  
  
-"Dios mio eres una... ¡sangre-sucia!"- (*¿que es eso?, mi sangre esta bien, no le encuentro nada malo...*)  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves a estar en el mismo compartimento que yo?, la gente como tu tienes un compartimento especial"- (*Por que ese enfada...?...¿compartimento especial?*)  
  
-"¿Donde?"-(*a lo mejor pueden indicármelo , estoy muy confundida........*)  
  
-"Jajaja...¿donde?..,¡ademas de sangresucia es tonta!"-(*Pero...si no he hecho nada malo¡, sera mejor que me vaya no me gusta que se reian de mi.....*)  
  
(*En fin , que horror, que desagradables, espero que no haya mas como ellas...., voy a ver si en este compartimento tengo mas suerte, me estoy cansando ya....*)  
  
-"Hum...alguien ha visto un sapo?, un chico llamado Neville ha perdido uno"-  
  
-"¡No!"-(*que desagradable, intento ser amable y me responden mal, ya me he cansado!!......hum....lleva una varita......y parece que iba a hacer magia...eso quiero verlo!*)  
  
-"¿Estais haciendo magia?..vamos a verlo..."- -Ejem! Rayo de sol..margaritas con mantequilla.....(*¿¡qué pasa tengo cara de tonta para que me tomen el pelo 2 veces?! Eso no es un hechizo...ademas no ha funcionado....)  
  
-"¿Estas seguro de que eso es un hechizo?, por que no parece muy efectivo....yo he probado unos cuantos sencillos pero me han funcionado"- (*....mmmm ¿qué hechizo puedo hacer? haber que recuerde......¡ya se cual! , se lo hare a ese chico con gafas ...ahora vera lo que es un hechizo de verdad , a mi no se me toma el pelo!*)  
  
-"¡Oculus Reparo!"-(*me ha salido bastante bien....un momento...esa cicatriz.....donde la he visto...¡dios mio!*)  
  
-"¡rayos y centellas eres Harry Potter"!-(*he leido un monton sobre el pero siempre crei que era diferente , me lo imaginaba mas...distinto ...parece normal e incluso simpatico...*) - "Mi nombre es Hermione Granger"(*podria hacerme su amiga , es agradable conocer a alguien....bueno supongo que el pelirrojo tambien vendría con el pack...por cierto ¿como se se llama?*)  
  
-"¿y tu eres....?"  
  
-"Ron Weasley"-  
  
-"un placer...." (*Al menos ya sabes que ha mi no hay que tomarme el pelo...espero que se te quede grabado...*)  
  
-"Deberiais poneros ya las tunicas, estamos a punto de llegar"- (*sera mejor que siga buscando a Trevor.....vaya....el tal Weasley tiene manchada la nariz ..¿deberia decirselo?..nah! ..tengo que irme ya......aunque..jeje..quizas....*)  
  
-"Por cierto tienes manchada la nariz, justo aquí..."(*jeje eso por intentar tomarme el pelo*)..................  
  
**************FIN DEL FLASBACK*****************  
  
-"......¡he conocido a Harry Potter dios,nunca pense que podria hablar con el.........estoy en el bote camino a Hogwarts, ¡es enorme!........¿asi que este es el Gran Hall?....el techo no es real es un hechizo para que imite el cielo de fuera, lo lei en la Historia de Hogwats.......Me ha tocado Gryffindor!......primer dia de clases....que nerviosa estoy....Odio a snape ...me ha dejado en ridículo.......Es Levioooosa no Leviosaaaaa...solo trato de ayudar....asi que soy una pesadilla no...y por eso no tengo amigos....me siento horrible.....por que me tratas tan mal Ronald Weasley?..........."-  
  
De nuevo y al igual que en la vez anterior hermione volvio a murmurar los recuerdos y sensaciones posteriores al tren, cuando termino volvio a su estado normal bastante aturdida. Ron y Harry estaban bastante sorprendidos no pensaban encontrase con aquellos pensamientos , sobre todo Ron debio a lo ultimo que habia dicho hermione, el siempre se arrepintió de haberla llamado pesadilla en primero y que la habia hecho llorar pero era distinto oirlo de hermione , desde dentro de ella, es como si la tristeza que tenia se hubiera transmitido a ellos  
  
-"Yo...yo..lo siento..."-dijo ron dirigiéndose hacia hermione que no le escuchaba mucho  
  
-"recuerdo que me sientia mal ....con ganas de llorar.....ese tal ron me hizo pensar que no deberia haber venido a Hogwarts si era una pesadilla y no tenia amigos.....Alguno de vosotros le conoce?..a ese tal ron digo....- Dijo hermione  
  
-"Pero si ron es...."-empezo a decir harry  
  
-"Callate Harry, es mejor no lo sepa , por favor!-murmurro muy bajito ron para que hermione no le oyera  
  
-"Bueno da igual,hacerme recordar mas cosas no quiero quedarme recordando esta tristeza mucho tiempo"-dijo Hermione  
  
-"¿Hasta donde se han quedado los recuerdos exactamente?"-pregunto Harry  
  
-"lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar llorando en los lavabos de chicas"-dijo Hermione  
  
-¡Ahora es cuando viene los de Trol , Harry!-grito ron cuando de nuevo hermione volvio al oirlo se volvio sumir en un estado de trance  
  
*************FLASBACK**********************  
  
-"snif snif" (*¿Por que a mi? , yo no tengo la culpa si no tengo amigos , además solo intentaba ayudarle.....sera mejor que vaya a cenar aunque seguramente nadie se habra dado cuenta de que falto...*)  
  
(*Lo mejor sera que hable con el director por que no estoy segura de que deba estudiar en Hogwarts si lo voy a pasar tan mal y ademas....¿qué es eso?.ah....ah........es un......trol!...dios.!!! que hago???,...se esta acercando...y lleva una maza.... que hago????? me ha visto!!.....me escondere detrás de la puerta....*)  
  
-"¡¡AAAH!!(*Es el fin ,....por favor que venga alguien , quien sea!!*)  
  
-"¡¡Hermione Aparta!!"-(*¿es es ...¿Harry? y Ron?....me estan ayudando!!.......Si!!....dios mio gracias!!............lo estan distrayendo, me metere debajo de esa pila.....oh...no ...me va a dar ...me va dar!!............*)  
  
-"¡Zas! Ouuaaaaa!!"-(*¿que ha pasado?..¡harry esta encima del Trol! Agh! ,le ha clavado la varita en la nariz.......le acaba de coger ..oh no va a golpearle!...*)  
  
-"¡¡Ron haz algo!!"-  
  
-"¿el que?"-  
  
-¡Lo que sea pero rapido!-  
  
-Windardium.......Leviosa...(* Agitar y golpear....venga ron hazlo rapido!*)  
  
-¡PUM!(*la maza le ha dado al trol...si!! le hemos vencido.....no estara muerto?? verdad?*)  
  
-"Esta ....¿Muerto?"-  
  
-"No , solo insconsciente"-"Puaj! Mocos de trol .."(*que ascoooo*)  
  
-¿Que es esto? Sr Potter!! Sr Weasley exigo una explicación!!(*!Oh no¡ es Macgonagal, esta muy enfadado..no me ha visto...deberia ayudarles ellos me han salvado..pero como lo explico...tendre que mentir..*)  
  
-"Ha sido culpa mia , profesora Macgonagal" (*no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer...*)  
  
-"¡Señorita Granger!"-(*ahora o nunca*)  
  
-"fui en busca del Trol, he leido mucho sobre ellos y pense que podia deternerle pero me equivoque, si harry y ron no hubieran venido estaria muerta...(*ya lo he hecho.no me arrepiento...hum....increíble..me estoy volviendo loca..*)  
  
-"Voy a tener que quitarle 5 puntos por su grave falta de juicio, Sr Granger y en cuanto a ustedes deberan considerar la suerte que han tenido , no muchos alumnos de 1º curso se han enfrentado a un trol y han vivido para contarlo...le doy 5 puntos..a cada uno..por estricta suerte inmerecida"- (*SI!! Al final no ha salido tan mal....*)  
  
-"Sera mejor que os vayais podria despertar..."-(*si es mejor irse....*)  
  
-"Chicos......gracias por salvarme..-(*supongo que me equivoque con Ron*)  
  
-"¿Para esta los amigos?(*¿amigos?....si! ...la verdad es que Ron weasley no es tan malo como parecia..sobre todo cuando sonrie asi...jeje...¿¿pero que estas pensado hermione??...*)  
  
****************FIN DEL FLASHBACK***********************  
  
"-...........ya tengo amigos y son unos chicos estupendos!!........Nicolas Flamel es el unico descubridor de la piedra filosofal......en serio chicos ¿¿es que no leeis??......Eso es lo que esta debajo de la trampilla, lo que esta guardando Fluffy , la piedra filosofal!!.........¿Snape quiere robarla?.........Bajaremos por la trampilla esta noche....¿qué hace aquí Neville??,.......¡¡Petrificus Totalus!!.........Es un lazo del diablo, hay que tranquilizarse sino te estrangula mas deprisa......tienes que calmarte ....Ron!.........Son llaves voladores.............Esto no sera como en el ajedrez mágico verdad ron ?? Estoy muy nerviosa......dios mio ¡¡Ron!! es tan valiente, me alegro de tenerle como amigo.......te mucho cuidado Harry..........¡por fin a pasado todo!....... Adios Harry, adios Ron hasta el año que viene......me encanta ser bruja mama......ha sido un año estupendo....."-  
  
  
  
Continuara.................  
  
A/N: espero que os haya gustado aunque quizas ha sido un poco confuso principalmente esta ultima parte en la que salta en periodos de tiempo pero es que si ponia todo se iba a hacer muy largo!! Jeje , el proximo capitulo sera del 2º año y los demas igual hasta llegar al 4º año(ese sera mi favorito y seguramente el mas largo jeje) hasta estonces REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSS PLISSSSSSSS 


	4. Segundo Año en Hogwarts

:EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR..............  
  
  
  
"-...........ya tengo amigos y son unos chicos estupendos!!........Nicolas Flamel es el unico descubridor de la piedra filosofal......en serio chicos ¿¿es que no leeis??......Eso es lo que esta debajo de la trampilla, lo que esta guardando Fluffy , la piedra filosofal!!.........¿Snape quiere robarla?.........Bajaremos por la trampilla esta noche....¿qué hace aquí Neville??,.......¡¡Petrificus Totalus!!.........Es un lazo del diablo, hay que tranquilizarse sino te estrangula mas deprisa......tienes que calmarte ....Ron!.........Son llaves voladores.............Esto no sera como en el ajedrez mágico verdad ron ?? Estoy muy nerviosa......dios mio ¡¡Ron!! es tan valiente, me alegro de tenerle como amigo.......ten mucho cuidado Harry..........¡por fin a pasado todo!....... Adios Harry, adios Ron hasta el año que viene......me encanta ser bruja mama......ha sido un año estupendo....."-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-"Lo estais llevando bastante bien, chicos, la señorita Granger a conseguido recordar todo el primer curso si seguis asi conseguiréis reconstruir su memoria en poco tiempo"-dijo Madame Pompey  
  
-"Pero como es que a nosotros no nos reconoce, se supone que al final del 1º curso ya deberia distinguirnos no?"-pregunto confuso Ron  
  
-" Hermione esta en un estado de aturdimiento debido al suero y posiblemente no les reconozca hasta que haya completado del todo su memoria igualmente tened en cuenta que vuestro aspecto no es el mismo que en 1º curso este verano debo decir señor Weasley que ha cambiado su aspecto bastante radicalmente"-dijo Madame Pompey con una sonrisa debido a que las orejas de Ron empezaban a arder  
  
¡Estaba claro que habia cambiado!, ¡tenia 15 años! y su metabolismo era distinto ademas durante el verano habia estado practicando mucho quidditch con Harry por que queria probar como guardian en el equipo de Gryffindor ya que Oliver se habia retirado. Aunque habia una causa oculta debajo de aquel cambio y esa era ......Hermione, deseaba impresionarla! Se habia planteado seriamente cambiar su actitud ya que antes solo tenia que "competir" con los libros por la atención de hermione, pero ahora habia entrado en sus vidas y mas concretamente en la de Hermione , Victor Krum, aquel sujeto que se atrevia a creerse amigo de Hermione!!!aunque en el fondo envidiaba a Krum por que el habia tenido la valentia de confesarle a Hermione lo que sentia por ella (aunque claro el nunca admitiria que tenia esos sentimientos por ella a menos que estuviera totalmente seguro de que ELLA sentia lo mismo) por ello en su quinto año Ron Weasley habia decidido cambiar su aspecto poniendo como escusa que eran las hormonas....(se hace lo que se puede no?? Jeje ^^)  
  
-"Entonces a medida que se vaya acercando hacia el presente , se acordara de nosotros , pero no nos reconocera hasta que el Suero haya hecho su efecto no?"-Pregunto Harry que empezaba a entender  
  
-"Exacto Sr Potter"-Contesto Madame Pompey  
  
-"¿y entonces a que esperamos?"-dijo Ron eufórico pero después se paro en seco-"¿y por donde empezamos ahora?"-  
  
-¿Que tal si empezamos por lo del Ford Aguila volador?, nosotros llegamos a Hogwarts desde el coche pero no sabemos que hizo Hermione desde que estabamos en King Cross hasta que nos la encontramos en la puerta de la sala comun.."-Le dijo Harry en bajito a Ron  
  
-Si, es una buena idea, estas preparada hermione?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Hummmm si, decid las palabras magicas....jeje-dijo Hermione riendose  
  
-Estacion de King Cross , 2º curso..-murmuro Harry ,he immediatamente Hermione volvio a caer en trance.....  
  
****************FLASHbACK********************.  
  
(*Que nerviosa estoy....otro curso mas se acerca y aquí estoy de nuevo , espero que Ron y Harry no tarden mucho en llegar .....*)  
  
-"Son casi las 11 , cariño,¿no deberias montar ya?"  
  
-De acuerdo ,mama, me voy ya (*espero que tengan una buena explicación para llegar tarde.....de acuerdo haya voy!!.............bueno,ya estoy en el tren....*)  
  
-"¡Hola Hermione!"-  
  
-"¡Hola Neville!, no habras visto a harry y ron verdad, es que los estoy buscando pero no les encuentro (*como hayan perdido el tren.....*)  
  
-"a mi me ha parecido ver a Ron , o al menos una cabeza pelirroja, en el ultimo vagon..."-  
  
-"Gracias Neville , voy a ver, adios-" (*Ultimo vagon....ultimo vagon...aquí!.....vaya no , es ginny weasley , la hermana de ron.....*)  
  
-"Hola"-  
  
-"Hola"-  
  
-"Te llamas Hermione Granger, verdad? Eres la amiga de ron , lo se por el ha hablado de ti en casa (*... ha....ha hablado de mi?....¿por que siento este cosquilleo en el estomago?....huy huy...me estoy poniendo roja...que me pasa??*)  
  
-"Si , me llamo Hermione, ¿has visto a tu hermano?, es que le estoy buscando.."  
  
-"creo que no ha subido al tren,(* Como??? Han perdido el tren!....¬¬ cuando los coja ya veran..*) ni ha....ha...harry..... tam...tampoco"-(*¿que le pasa?...se esta poniendo muy roja...*)  
  
-"¿Estas bien?"-(*que extraño...*)  
  
-"si ...si , puedes quedarte en este compartimento conmigo dado que no estan"-  
  
-"Gracias....."-(*es muy simpatica...je ..se nota a la legua que es una Weasley..*)  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
(*Bueno ya hemos llegado , por fin....¡alli esta Ginny1.......espero que le toque Gryffindor........por cierto donde estan Harry y Ron?*)  
  
-Hey Seamus!dicen por ahí que Harry y Ron han llegado a Hogwarts en un coche Volador! "-"Es increíble, esos si que saben hacer una entrada triunfal jajaja"-(*¿¿Coche volador???? *)  
  
-"Han expulsado a Potter y Weasley por chocarse con el coche en el sauce boxeador!!"(*-¿¿Expulsado?? Esto es el colmo, me voy a la sala comun...*)  
  
(*Deben de ser rumores por que no puedo creer que hayan hecho eso , es de una irresponsabilidad inmensa y ademas.....¡¡AHÍ ESTAN!!*)  
  
-"¡Estais aquí, donde os habiais metido?, corren los rumores mas absurdos acerca de que os han expulsado por haber tenido un accidente con un coche volador"-  
  
-"Bueno no nos han expulsado"-  
  
-"¿quieres decir que habeis venido hasta aquí volando?"(Pero...como han podido!!*)  
  
-"ahorrate el sermón y dinos cual es la contraseña"-  
  
-"Es somormujo, pero esa no es la cuestion"-(*La cuestion es que no podeis ir por ahí saltandoos las normas a diestro y siniestro y.....¡que hace toda esta gente aquí???.......es.increíble,les estan vitoreando!!!...me voy a dormir..*)  
  
******************FIN DEL FLASHBACK***********************  
  
.....-"Que irresponsabilidad dios mio!!......¿que es eso?.......¡¡.te han mandado un Howler!!..te lo mereces!................Las mandrágoras tienen muchas aplicaciones medicinales, entre ellas despertar a una persona petrificada ..............Ya falta menos para tener clase con Lockhart......es tan inteligente y tan valiente...le admiro un monton.,ojala hubiera mas profesores como el.............¡solo quiere que adquiramos experiencia practica!, ¡mira todas las cosas que ha hecho!......me da igual lo que piense Ron, .....ha sido una clase estupenda.................En el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su puesto, todos han entrado por su valia........¿sangre sucia?......¡Ron!.. estas bien?... esta devolviendo ranas por mi culpa.......es un chico estupendo......"-  
  
-"Es un chico estupendo"-dijo con ritintin Harry.  
  
-"¡Callate Harry!"-Dijo Ron el cual parecia bastante avergonzado, ya tenia suficiente entre esto y ese supuesto cosquilleo que tuvo hermione en el tren pensando...¡pensando en el!...esto es demasiado...no si al final tendre que admitir que me gusta.......-pensaba Ron  
  
-"Bueno muchachos ya hemos avanzado bastante ,ahora , si mal no recuerdo viene aquel incidente que paso en 2º , la apertura de la Camara de los Secretos"-dijo Madame Pompey  
  
-"De acuerdo ....hum.....Ca.....¿Camara de los secretos?"-murmuro Ron y Hermione volvio a caer en trance  
  
*********************FLASHBACK********************  
  
  
  
-"LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA TEMED ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO"-  
  
(*¿heredero?, de acuerdo , la camara de secretos según el profesor Binns fue creada por Salazar Slytherin si que se supone que deberia ser el heredero de Slytherin.....quien puede ser....¡espera un momento!...... "temed enemigos del heredero , los sangresucia seran los primeros en caer"- ¿quien lo dijo?......¡¡Draco Malfoy!!*)  
  
-----------------------------  
  
-"Debeis beber esto , la pocion Multijugos solo tendra efecto durante una hora de acuerdo?(*dios mio , no puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto....de acuerdo hechare el pelo de Millicent Bulstrode.......puja que asco, esencia de Millecent Bulstrode.....*)  
  
-Que asco! , esencia de Millecent Bulstrode (*eso mismo he pensado yo..jeje.*)  
  
-"deberíamos entrar en cuarto de baño separados por que Crabble y Goyle no estan precisamente flacos y Millecent no es lo que se dice una sílfide"-  
  
-"Bien pensado"-(Claro que si, ¿acaso lo dudabas?*)  
  
-"¿Listos?"(*dios mio....*)  
  
-"Listos"-(¡haya voy!..Glu.......aaaaagh......me..me.... estoy mareando.......no siento los pies....me pica la cara ...oh no,mis manos estan llenas de pelo ¿qué es esto?...algo a salido mal....soy....soy UN GATO!!.....miau...*)  
  
-"Vamos , tenemos que irnos"-  
  
-"me...me temo que no voy a poder ir.....Id vosotros sin mi..."-  
  
-"¿Estas bien, hermione?"-(*no preguntes _...*)  
  
-"Si ,estoy bien....Marchaos."-  
  
-"Espera aquí hasta que volvamos"-(*y a donde quieres que vaya convertida en gato!!.....da igual..de todos modos no me oiria........que voy a hacer.....la pocion no estaba pensada para transformarse en un animal!.......*)  
  
---------------------------  
  
-"Hermione sal , tenemos muchas cosas que contarte"-(*Nooooooooo*)  
  
-"Marchaos"-  
  
-"¿qué pasa?-(*tendre que salir algun dia......que vergüenza....como se rian...¬¬..*)  
  
-"¡Era un pelo de Gato!", Millicent debe de tener un gato , y la pocion no estaba pensada para convertirse en un animal!"-(*Eso es ron aléjate de mi.....me encanta tu apoyo!....*)  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
(*Menos mal que dentro de poco se pasara el efecto y podre salir de la enfermeria...y menos mal que tengo conmigo los libros, asi no me retrasare........*)  
  
-"si a mi me hubieran salido bigotes de gato aprovecharia para descansar"-  
  
-"No seas tonto, Ron debo mantenerme al dia"-(* que a ti no te guste estudiar no tiene por que extenderse a los demas....¬¬....*)  
  
-"¿Que es eso?"- - "Nada una tarjeta diciendo que me me mejore pronto"- (*¡tengo que esconderla rapido!...oh no ron la ha cogido....*)  
  
-"¿duermes con esto debajo de la almohada?"(* ¡pues si!...al menos Lockhard se preocupa no como tu que practicamente te reiste...*)  
  
***********************FLASHBACK********************  
  
-".... a si que Malfoy no era el heredero de Slytherin .....¿Hagrid habrio la camara?.....no puede ser...a lo mejor Tom Riddle se equivoco de culpable................¿Voces? oyes voces?.....ya lo tengo!! ,......¡El monstruo de la camara de los secretos es un basilisco!, ,se movia por las cañerías por eso Harry era el unico que podia oirlo por que comprende el Parsel!!................... tengo que avisarlos.........y..................aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh.................... ............................................................................ ................¿ron? que haces aquí??el monstruo me ha atacado tienes que avisar a harry.....Tom Riddle es Lord Voldermort??...... ...ya habeis cerrado la camara?...menos mal...me habia petrificado....Ha sido un año demasiado extraño pero me alegro de que esteis todos bien........"-  
  
  
  
Continuara....................  
  
A/N: ya queda menos........jejeje......Como podeis ver hay algunas cosas que las suprimo por que estoy de examenes y no puedo dedicarle todo el tiempo que me gustaria buenoooooo el 3º y 4º año a lo mejor me cuesta un poco mas publicarlo por que voy ha estar con el agua al cuello pero intentare que sea la antes posible, hasta entonces y sin nos vemos,FELIZ HALLOWEEN ¡!!!!!!!!!!...............^^ 


	5. Tercer año en Hogwarts

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR................  
  
-".... a si que Malfoy no era el heredero de Slytherin .....¿Hagrid habrio la camara?.....no puede ser...a lo mejor Tom Riddle se equivoco de culpable................¿Voces? oyes voces?.....ya lo tengo!! ,......¡El monstruo de la camara de los secretos es un basilisco!, ,se movia por las cañerías por eso Harry era el unico que podia oirlo por que comprende el Parsel!!................... tengo que avisarlos.........y..................aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh.................... ............................................................................ ................¿ron? que haces aquí??el monstruo me ha atacado tienes que avisar a harry.....Tom Riddle es Lord Voldermort??...... ...ya habeis cerrado la camara?...menos mal...me habia petrificado....Ha sido un año demasiado extraño pero me alegro de que esteis todos bien........"-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
-"Ahora viene el tercer año....."-dijo Harry mientras llevaba a Ron hacia un sitio mas apartado  
  
-"¿qué?"-contesto este  
  
-"no te acuerdas del tercer año?...el giratiempo....el agobio de las clases......lo de scabbers......el hecho de que la ignoraras....."-Dijo acusadoramente Harry  
  
-"¿ignorara?¡Perdona pero tu tambien lo hiciste!"-protesto Ron  
  
-"No la ignore, solo esta un poco molesto por que llevo Saeta de Fuego a que la confiscara Macgonagal pero nunca deje de hablarle por eso, sabia que solamente se preocupaba por mi en cambio tu no hacias mas que acribillarla, si hubo un año en que lo paso mal seguramente fue este!"-Dijo Harry un poco fuera de si, hermione le preocupaba y aun le preocupaba mas que Ron no admitiera de una vez sus sentimientos (por que harry sabia que sentia algo por hermione , solo hacia falta ver como se puso en el Baile de Navidad, eran celos..simples y llanos...)  
  
-"yo....yo...."-balbuceo Ron  
  
-Ademas en el fondo con lo de Scabbers te salvo la vida, recuerda que era ¡Colagusano, Ron! , un vasallo de Vol....de Quien-tu-ya-sabes"-Siguio diciendo Harry  
  
-"............"-  
  
-¿No tienes nada que decir?, ¿pues yo si!, deberias ser tu el que la hiciera recordar por que a mi particularmente me gustaria ver como se sentia hermione y me gustaria que tu lo vieras para que cada vez que pelees con ella te acuerdes de lo mal que se siente......vamos"-termino Harry mientras volvían junto a Madame Pompey que le estaba poniendo una gasa a hermione la cual parecia exhausta.  
  
-"En fin chicos ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí sera mejor no tardar demasiado, asi que cuando querais podeis empezar"-Dijo Madame Pompey. Harry miro a ron como diciéndole que empezara y este se acerco timidamente a Hermione  
  
-"Giratiempo , Tercer año, te lo dio Macgonagal....."-dijo Ron mientras hermione volvia a la ya comun etapa de recuerdo.......  
  
********************FLASBACK************************  
  
-"¿Estas seguro de que te sientes bien Potter?"-  
  
-"Si"-  
  
-"Muy Bien. Haz el favor de esperar fuera mientras hablo con la Sr Granger sobre su horario. Luego podemos bajar al banquete todos juntos"(*.....¿mi horario?....¿habra aceptado mi petición de tener un giratiempo?*)  
  
-"Sra Granger, he decidido reconsiderar la opcion del giratiempo(*¡¡si!!*) pero debe saber que me ha costado mucho esfuerzo y muchas cartas al Ministerio diciendo que usted era una alumna modelo para que me lo dejaran(*¿Alumna modelo?....va a hacer que me ponga roja profesora.....*), no obstante, confio en hará buen uso de el y debe prometerme que no comentara su existencia con nadie, ni que decir con el Sr Potter ni Weasley queda claro?"(* a harry y a ron...¿¿decirselo?? ...ni loca....se reirian ¬¬.....*)  
  
-"Sere muy discreta Profesora Macgonagal, confie en mi..."-(*ya esta hecho..si...si..esta metiendola mano en su tunica y.....lo saca!! Siiiii......es...es......un ¿¿relog de arena?? Parece demasiado grande......aunque bueno....con todo el peso que llevo en la cartera supongo que un poco mas no hara daño no? Todo por los estudios...*)  
  
-"aquí tiene Sra Granger y tenga tambien sus horarios, procure que no los vea nadie ya que resultaria confuso de acuerdo?"  
  
-"si profesora"-(*ya es mio...no puedo creerlo.....podre hacer tantas cosas......aprendere tantoo ^o^ siiiiiiii...que contenta estoy.......*)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
-"Bien hoy comenzamos asignaturas nuevas"-  
  
-"Hermione", mira se han confundido en tu horario, mira la mañana de hoy, a las 9 Adivinación y Estudios muggles y.....(*oh no, lo esta leyendo, tranquilizate....*)..y..Aritmancia todo a las 9! Ya se que eres muy buena estudiante pero no hay nadie capaz de dar tanto!-(*Oh no maldita sera ha visto el horario!...*)  
  
-"¿Claro no voy a poder estar en 3 clases a la vez , estas tonto?"(*eso es insultale hermione!.......el no tiene la culpa......sera mejor que le ignore o se dara cuenta y sospecharan...*)  
  
-"Pero..."-  
  
-"¿Y a ti que mas te da si mi horario esta un poco apretado?"-  
  
---------------------------------  
  
-"adivinación es una de las materias mas importantes de la magia pero os advierto no todos tendréis el don"-(*¿perdon?....vaya estupidez...*)  
  
-"lo siento pero yo no lo veo asi"-  
  
-"perdona que te lo diga querida, pero percibo muy poca aura a tu alrededor"-  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
(*que clase mas horrorosa....muy bien ahora tengo que retroceder una hora e ir a Aritmancia....*) ---Pasa una hora-----tic,tac,tic,tac  
  
(*guau ha sido una clase muy interesante , no comparación con la de Adivinación , muy bien ahora toca Estudios Muggles......oh no....uff casi me ven harry y ron estan saliendo de adivinación...... ¿eso es hace una hora o es ahora?...que lio.... sera mejor que vaya a estudios muggles y me deje de tonterías*)----pasa otra hora----(en realidad han pasado 3 veces la misma hora de 9 a 10..)  
  
(*Son las 10, ya esta tengo que juntarme con Harry y Ron en el comedor....estoy muy cansada espero que Ron se haya olvidado de los del horario...*)  
  
-"La adivinación es muy imprecisa, si quereis saber mi opinión hay qye hacer muchas conjeturas..."(* me parece una absoluta perdida de tiempo...*)  
  
-"eso es por que la profesora Trelawney dijo que no tenias un aura adecuada para la adivinación , lo que te pasa es que no te gusta ser la primera de la clase"-(*¡¡¡¡lo que faltaba.!!*)  
  
-Si ser buena en adivinación es predecir absurdas muertes en los posos del te, no estoy segura de querer seguir cursando esa materia, ademas es una porqueria comparada con aritmancia¡"-(* vaya un insensible..*)  
  
-Pero ¿de que habla?....¡todavía no ha asistido a ninguna clase de aritmancia..."-  
  
  
  
*******************FIN DEL FLASHBACK*************************  
  
-"........No pienso volver a dirigirte la palabra en buen rato Ronald Weasley!........la primera materia de la tarde con hagrid , que bien!......................¿Hipogrifos?...cuidado harry .....Vaya al parecer le has caido bien a Buckbeak.....¡Dios mio le ha atacado a malfoy¡.....se lo tiene merecido!...........El profesor Lupin es extraño......¿boggarts?....eso que le ha salido al Profesor lupin no es una esfera, es una luna.......¿por qué llevas encima todos esos libros?.....no sabes cuantas asignaturas estudio...........No seas tonto, Crookshanks solo le ha olio.....¡todos los gatos persiguen a las ratas Ron!........Te traeremos montones de golosinas de Honeydukes harry!...menos mal que ron y yo hemos hecho las paces...odio pelear con el........¿qué han atacado a la Señora Gorda?.......SIRIUS BLACK ESTA EN EL CASTILLO!..............Hoy juegan contra Huplepuff.........HARRY!...oh no se ha caido de las escobas!.......malditos dementores........tu escoba Harry...vaya lo siento , el sauce boxeador la hizo añicos.........¿Sirius Black era el mejor amigo de tu padre...le traiciono??......Prometenos que no haras ninguna locura Harry..........¿van a ejecutar a Buckbeaak?,pero si no ha hecho nada malo.....Maldito Lucios malfoy.....tengo que ayudar a hagrid......"  
  
Como otras veces Hermione habia vuelto a relatarla sucesión de acontecimientos recuerdos y parecia muy cansada nada mas terminar se desplomo contra la camilla  
  
-"¿qué le pasa?"-.Pregunto ron preocupado  
  
-"Tranquilo Sr Weasley simplemente acumula demasiado recuerdos , cada año de su estancia en Hogwarts pasan cosas mas extrañas y la tensión que debe suponer volver recordarlo todo de vez es muy grande, la Sr granger necesita unos minutos de reposo hasta que vuelva a recordar, pueden salir a la terraza a tomar el aire si quieren mientras le doy un reconstituyente"- Dijo Madame Pompey mientras le señalaba la entrada a la terraza de la enfermería.  
  
Nada mas salir a la terraza, ron se apoyo en el alfeirzar y se quedo varios minutos con la mirada perdida hacia el campo de Quidditch  
  
-"Sabes....."-empezo Harry  
  
-"Si, ya se que ahora viene lo de la saeta de fuego y luego...lo de..... scabbers-dijo ron cortando a Harry mientras pasaba un mano por su rojo cabello , luego suspiro y volvio a hablar  
  
-"Harry...tu ..tu sabes...lo que siento no?....."-dijo Ron en un suspiro con la mirada todavía perdida  
  
-"¿lo que sientes?.. ¿lo que sientes por qui...digo por que?-Dijo Harry con un sonrisa malévola claro que sabia a que se referia pero queria que ron lo admitiera de sus propias palabras  
  
-"Vamos harry......no lo hagas mas difícil de lo que es..."- dijo Ron dándose la vuelta y mirando ahora hacia Harry quien pudo notar como las orejas de este empezaban a ponerse de un rojo subido  
  
-"Bueno..en realidad...si que lo se pero quiero que lo confieses"-Dijo finalmente harry riéndose antes la cara de Ron que no parecia dispuesto a confesar nada  
  
-"Chicos la Sr Granger ya esta mejor , podemos continuar!!"- Se oyo decir a Madame Pompey  
  
-"Hablaremos de esto mas tarde, ahora ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer......"-Dijo Harry al oido a Ron mientras le empujaba para que hablara  
  
-"Ejem......¿ya?...."-Harry le miro ¬¬-"....vale..vale...ejem.....Saeta de Fuego, Creias que era un Regalo de Sirius Black......"-dijo Ron  
  
"-Saeta de fuego.......-murmuro hermione antes de volver a caer en trance  
  
*****************FLASBACK********************  
  
-"¿De que os reis?"(* es navidad, epoca de felicidad...¿verdad Crookshands?.. hay que dejar que se diviertan...ademas estan mas guap..digo....agradables.... cuando se rien.....sobre todo ron....¿en que estoy pensado?*)  
  
-"¡No metas a ese gato aquí!(*Feliz navidad a ti tambien.Ron......hum...tan agradable como siempre claro ....hay cosas que no cambian.......por cierto ¿que es eso que tiene harry?..*)  
  
-"¡Vaya harry¡"(*es una escoba!!....*) -"¿Quien te la ha enviado?"-  
  
-"No tengo ni idea. No traia Tarjeta"(* no llevaba tarjeta....esto me huele muy mal..*)  
  
-¿qué te ocurre?  
  
-"¿No se, no os parece un poco extraño?"-  
  
-"Es la mejor escoba que hay"-(*asi que debe ser carisima*)  
  
-"Bueno , quien enviaria a Harry algo tan caro son nisiquiera decir quien es?"  
  
-¿Y que mas da?, me dejaras dar una vuelta Harry? ¿puedo?-(*¡No!*)  
  
-"Creo que nadie deberia montar en esa escoba" (*como pase algo no me lo perdonare...*) -"¿qué crees que va a hacer Harry con ella?, ¿barrer el suelo?"(*No pero.....¡¡Crookshands!!*)  
  
-"¡LLEVATELO DE AQUÍ!"-(* ya voy, sera mejor que encierre a Crookshands en mi dormitorio esta claro que no puedo dejarle aquí a la merced de Ron , casi lo mata! Ademas ha intentado darle una patada!,si yo no meto con scabbers que el no pegue a Crookshands.....ya le he metido en el dormitorio, sera mejor que a la sala comun....*)  
  
-"No tiene buen aspecto ¿verdad?"-( *ese es harry, deben de estar en la sala comun..*)  
  
-Es el estrés, si esa bola de pelo la dejara en paz se encontraria perfectamente (* Bola de pelo?? Y su rata que es?? Ademas ya estaba asi antes de que comprara a Crookshands asi que que no intente culpar a mi gato*)  
  
-¿ya has encerrado a ese animal salvaje?(* ¡¡¡no es salvaje!!!*)  
  
-"¡No es salvaje!, esta en su naturaleza Ron , no tiene la culpa , ademas tu rata ya estaba asi antes de que yo comprara a Crookshands!-(*¡me pone de los nervios ¡...y harry no me hace caso , esta embobado con la escoba......tendre que hablar con Macgonagal no me fio un pelo...... *)  
  
----------------------------------  
  
-"Por que has ido corriendo a la Profesora Macgonagal?"-  
  
-¿Por qué pense (*y la profesora macgonagal esta de acuerdo conmigo*) que la escoba podia habertela enviado Sirius Black  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
(*Genial, ahora se han enfadado, pues me igual!! Puedo vivir sin ellos.........................................¿a quien engaño?...solo queria protegerles sobre todo Harry con Sirius Black intentado matarle......¡solo queria ser una buena amiga! aunque eso suponga hacer cosas que no les agraden y aunque eso suponga que no me hablen....hum.....no puedo volver a la sala comun, seguro que estan alli.....me ire a la biblioteca, quiero mirar algunas cosas acerca de los licantropos.......haber....como reconocer an Hombrelobo...hum......¿pero?..Claro! eso explicaria por el Profesor Lupin falta tanto es un licantropo, debo decirselo a Harry y Ron.........espera...no me hablan............maldita sea se me ha roto la mochila....viene gente..*)  
  
-¿Aun parece enfermo verdad?( eso es Ron....por que estoy tan nerviosa?...*)  
  
-¿Que crees que le pasa?(estan hablando de Lupin!...deberían hablar mas bajo, sabrab ya que es un hombre lobo?*)  
  
-"Chisss"-  
  
-"¿por qué nos chitas?"-(*¿por que chito?*)  
  
-"Por nada"-  
  
-Por algo sera, estamos hablando del Profesor Lupin y.....-  
  
-Bueno ¿no es evidente?(* ¿como no hos habeis dado cuenta de que es un hombre lobo?, claro como no habeis hecho el trabajo que mando Snape ¬¬*) -"Si no nos lo quieres decir no nos lo digas"-(encima que intento ayudar me sale mal*)  
  
-"Vale"-(*os quedais con las ganas, me voy!*)  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
(*No me va a dar tiempo........tengo que pasar los apuntes de Aritmancia e interpretar los mapas de runas y ademas tengo que repasar las tablas de.....socorro...todo esto seria mejor si harry y ron me hablaran..me encuentro tan sola....... que es todo ese alboroto?.......¡¡Harry tiene la Saeta!!...entonces no habia nada malo...cuanto me alegro....*)  
  
-"Me la han devuelto"-  
  
-"¡Lo ves hermione, no habia nada de malo en ella!"-( por una vez has tenido razon Ron Weasley.....espero que no se acostumbre ¬¬...*)  
  
-"Si, pero podia haberlo, ahora ya sabes que es segura"-  
  
-"Sera mejor que la deje arriba"-  
  
-"Deja, ya la llevare yo, ademas tengo que darle a scabbers el tonico para ratas"-(jeje Ron lleva la saeta como si fuera de cristal....*)  
  
-"Me puedo sentar"(*Claro que si Harry, estoy tan contenta ^^...*)  
  
-"Supongo que si"-(*sera mejor que quite todos los papeles para hacerle espacio*)  
  
-"¿Que tal lo llevas?"-  
  
-"Bien , ya ves trabajando duro"-( * pero ahora que volvemos a ser amigos no me importa por que si vosotros estais commigo siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa...................¿Que es eso grito?, ¿Ron?*)  
  
-"¡MIRA!"(¿que pasa?, ¿por que grita? y ¿por que trae esa sabana?*)  
  
-"¡SCABBERS, MIRA, SCABBERS!!"(* la sabana, dios mio es..*)  
  
-" ¡SANGRE!, NO ESTA Y SABES LO QUE HABIA EN EL SUELO??"-  
  
-No, no-(*pelos de Crookshands? No puede ser, el no se comeria a Scabers no puede es imposible.......*)  
  
(*Ahora que ya nos habiamos reconciliado va y vuelve a enfadarse, no es mi culpa........y ahora harry encima tambien!*)  
  
-"¡ya sabia que te pondrías de parte de Ron, primero la saeta de fuego y luego scabbers, todo es culpa mia no? Lo unico que te pido harry es que me dejes en paz , tengo mucho que hacer  
  
**********************FINDELFLASHBACK*******************  
  
  
  
-"......a veces pienso que solo los libros son mis amigos, después de que se enfadara harry conmigo lo hace Ron....lo estoy pasando fatal..... me encuentro tan sola.................hoy juegan Gryffindor Contra Ravenclaw , espero que Harry gane esta vez.........¿Sirius Black ha intentado atacar a Ron? dios mio nooooo ¿esta bien? Como le pase algo yo....yo....necesito hablar con alguien..hagrid.......Oh no van a ejecutar a Buckbeak........tengo que contárselo a Harry y Ron ,no puedo con todo yo sola............el padre de Malfoy persuadio al comité pero podemos recurrir aunque no le veo ninguna esperanza....nada cambiara.....¡no tendras que hacer el trabajo sola , yo te ayudare!...¡Ron!...de verdad siento muchísimo lo de Scabbers...te he hechado de menos.............Como te atreves Malfoy ...PLAF!.......so puerco...so malvado!!..............Adivinación no es lo mio, ,me voy!................Hermione no se que te pasa últimamente primero le pegas a malfoy y luego te vas de la clase de la profesora Trelawney.....yo tampoco se lo que me pasa Ron..............¿Scabbers es Colagusano?..................Es un Giratiempo tenemos que volver hacia atrás en el tiempo he impedir que encierren a Sirius.....................Cojeremos a Buckbeak .......que poco me gusta esto.....que poco me gusta....tengo miedo a las alturaaaaaassssss......¡¡¡Monta sirius no hay mucho tiempo!!......¡¡rapido harry tenemos que volver a la enfermeria!!......................¡¡¡¡¡lo conseguimos!!!!............Sirius y Buckbeak estan bien.......ya ha pasado todo......ha sido un año muy emocionante..........¿¿Mundiales de Quidditch??............"-  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: el proximo capitulo sera del cuarto año y como esta historia quiero centrala en Hermione/Ron seguramente me comere partes e ire directamente al mejunje se la cuestion(Baile de Navidad, rita Skeeter ect......) espero que no os importe.....seguro que no verdad....k os conozcoooooooo ,igualmente si queries que meta algun parrafo especial sobre algo que pasa entre hermione y ron y quereis que lo incluya me lo decis , (pagina incluida si es muy preciso)eh intentare incluirlo ^^ y ahoraaaaaaaaa:  
  
  
  
CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS  
  
  
  
Maika Yugi: me alegro que el enfoque te gustara , al principio pense que era un poco repetivo pero entre tu que dices que el enfoque te gusta y Kmila que dice que es original voy a creyendo que es un buen fic( es que soy muy autocritica , una que es rara para variar....^^)  
  
Hermi12: yo tambien estoy deseosa de que publicar el cuarto capitulo por que en realidad la historia gira en torno a eso por que la primera idea que tuve fue de escribir los pensamientos de Hermione en el baile de navidad y de esa idea surgio la de rememorar todos los cursos, cuando lo leas espero que te gusteee  
  
Victoria: ya veras el cuarto capitulo sobretodo en el baile de navidad, es mi parte favorita (en realidad el fic esta pensado para llegar a esa parte , es el climax jeje)  
  
  
  
Clau: me alegra que me felicites, por cierto ¿ que es una caleta?  
  
akane wakashimatzu sorry si no he sacado mucho la escena en la que le pega a malfoy aun asi tambien me gusta mucho y lo primero que escribi fue un fic de Hermione/draco( todo por un pluma se llama) me gustaria que te lo leyeras seguro que te gusta jeje  
  
  
  
Rupert Fan :sabes que te veo en todos lados? Siempre que leo una historia normalmente en ingles de Hr/R siempre estas por ahí jeje me alegra que te guste por cierto has pensado formar un club con Ron´s lover??  
  
  
  
  
  
Kmila: gracias por lo de original por que últimamente me pasaba por la cabeza que era demasiado comun hacer tipo de pensamientos pero con que a una persona le parezca original ya me conformo jeje (una que se conforma con poco ^^)  
  
Ginny: acaso me lees el pensamiento jeje.básicamente has dicho lo que pensaba poneraunque.ten en cuenta que son mayoritarienmente los pensamientos de hermione y bueno creo que se deja entrever que empieza a sentir algo por ron ya veras en el cuarto capitulo jeje  
  
Lalwen de Black:lo primero de todo gracias por contestar mi email acerca de cómo hacer las negritas y la letra en cursiva hare buen uso de esa información ^^  
  
Miyu WG: espero que bajes pronto el cuarto capitulo de tu fic...¿¿16 paginas??? Jodooooooo jeje es que cuando una escribe se te pasa el tiempo volando (que me vas a contar...)  
  
Ron´s lover: me encanta tu nick , junto con el de Rupert Fan por que no formais un club? Ruper&Ron´s fans lovers jejeje ^^  
  
Ginny Potter: me alegro de ser estar convirtiendome en una de tus autoras favoritas y plis!! Lee los demas capitulos a ver que te parecen por que solo me has dejado review en el primero 


	6. Cuarto Año en Hogwarts

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR..............  
  
  
  
-"......a veces pienso que solo los libros son mis amigos, después de que se enfadara harry conmigo lo hace Ron.......lo estoy pasando fatal..... me encuentro tan sola.................hoy juegan Gryffindor Contra Ravenclaw , espero que Harry gane esta vez.........¿Sirius Black ha intentado atacar a Ron? dios mio nooooo ¿esta bien? Como le pase algo yo....yo....necesito hablar con alguien.....hagrid.......Oh no van a ejecutar a Buckbeak........tengo que contárselo a Harry y Ron ,no puedo con todo yo sola............el padre de Malfoy persuadio al comité pero podemos recurrir aunque no le veo ninguna esperanza....nada cambiara.....¡no tendras que hacer el trabajo sola , yo te ayudare!...¡Ron!...de verdad siento muchísimo lo de Scabbers...te he hechado de menos.............Como te atreves Malfoy ...PLAF!.......so puerco...so malvado!!..............Adivinación no es lo mio, ,me voy!................Hermione no se que te pasa últimamente primero le pegas a malfoy y luego te vas de la clase de la profesora Trelawney.....yo tampoco se lo que me pasa Ron..............¿Scabbers es Colagusano?..................Es un Giratiempo tenemos que volver hacia atrás en el tiempo he impedir que encierren a Sirius.....................Cojeremos a Buckbeak .......que poco me gusta esto.....que poco me gusta....tengo miedo a las alturaaaaaassssss......¡¡¡Monta sirius no hay mucho tiempo!!......¡¡rapido harry tenemos que volver a la enfermeria!!......................¡¡¡¡¡lo conseguimos!!!!............Sirius y Buckbeak estan bien.......ya ha pasado todo......ha sido un año muy emocionante..........¿¿Mundiales de Quidditch??............"-  
  
------------------------------------  
  
-"Chicos, debo felicitaros la verdad es que escogeis bastante bien las fechas y acontecimientos clave para hacerla recordar lo mas rapido posible estoy segura de que la Sr Granger esta muy orgullosa de tener unos amigos tan estupendos como vosotros"-dijo madame Pompey mientras un ligero rubor subia a las mejillas de ambos  
  
-"Bueno jeje hacemos lo que podemos para hacerla recordar y aunque supongo que ha pasado malos momentos por nuestra culpa"- Harry agacho la cabeza -"como ha podido ver intentaremos aprender de nuestros errores verdad...Ron?-termino de decir Harry  
  
-"...si bueno..hum....claro..ejem...hay que aprender de los ...errores"  
  
-"Me alegro chicos de que esto no solo sirva para que la Sra Granger recupere la memoria sino tambien para que os deis cuenta de cómo se siente al fin y al cabo es una chica y estoy segura de que tener a 2 chicos como amigos , aunque sean tan estupendos como vosotros"- Harry y Ron volvieron a enrojecer(A/N: que monosss ^^)- "hace que se sienta confusa por eso debeis comprenderla y seguramente revivir sus recuerdos y emociones hará que vuestra amistad sea mas fuerte no creeis?"-Decia Madame Pompey mientras volvia a poner un paño en la frente de hermione  
  
-Claro que si , esta experiencia hará que se consolide nuestra amitad y otros sentimientos no Ron?...."-Dijo Harry mas bajito aun asi pudo ver como Madame Pompey asomaba una sonrisa  
  
-¡Harry!-Dijo ron cuya cara estaba roja no se sabe si por la vergüenza o por la ira o por ambas.....-"¡quieres callarte!"-siguio diciendo mientras le llevaba a una esquina apartada parecia totalmente fuera de si y habla atropelladamente.  
  
-"ya dijimos que hablaríamos de esto después, no se tu, pero a mi no me gustaria que mañana medio colegio se entera de mis sentimientos por H...."- Ron se cayo de repente tapándose la boca con la mano mientras harry soltaba una risita  
  
-¿ quien ha dicho nada sobre sentimientos hacia HERMIONE?- dijo subrayando el nombre de hermione lo cual hizo que ron se pusiera aun mas rojo (si cabia la posibilidad)  
  
-"Dejame en paz Harry"-dijo este dándose la vuelta y pegándose en el frente murmurando algo asi como....-"pero que estoy diciendo....yo no siento nada por her.... por ella...son las hormonas!! No es mi culpa...... "-  
  
-¿Que te pasa? , tienes miedo de que no sienta la mismo?-Dijo Harry mientras Ron parecia tener una disputa consigo mismo  
  
-"...si...."- dijo en una voz casi imperceptible  
  
-"¿perdona , que has dicho?....... es que no te he oido"-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa malévola, el hecho de que Ron sintiera algo por hermione era ya en si muy raro pero era divertido ver lo facil que era hacerle enfadar........  
  
-"¡QUE SI!"-dijo Ron ya fuera de si  
  
- "¿Por que no averiguamos si Hermione en verdad siente algo por ti?"- Dijo Harry como si fuera la unica verdad existente.  
  
-"pero,.....que pasa si....es decir ..recuerda por un momento Harry ,es el cuarto año , ¡¡Victor Krum ¡! Es decir seguramente mas de la mitad de sus recuerdos y pensamientos estaran dirigidos hacia "ViCKy"-dijo ron dando vueltas alrededor de harry y gesticulando descontroladamente dejando entrever sus celos  
  
-"No se si podria soportarlo , creo que el cuarto año se lo deberias hacer recordar tu, yo no quiero oirlo....."-Termino de decir Ron mientras se desplomaba en una silla cercana y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza  
  
-"¿Te gusta mucho verdad?......y me temo que no solo desde 4º....jeje no se como no me he dado cuenta antes......"-Dijo Harry sentándose en una silla cercana a ron y poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, este levanto la cabeza y miro hacia donde hermione estaba acostada y sin dejar se mirarla volvio a hablar  
  
-Harry , ¿sabes lo que es darte cuenta de que has estado enamorado de tu mejor amiga todo este tiempo y que ahora que te das cuenta puede que sea demasiado tarde?....todo por ese maldito Krum....." -murmuro mas bajo- "..... lo unico que te queda es resignarte o en mi caso negar todo sentimiento y consumirte en los celos..... hasta que de repente pasa esto y....oir a hermione pensar en mi ....es......una sensación de mariposas en el estomago.....de felicidad absoluta y supongo que no podia negarlo mas pero no esta del todo claro que sienta la mismo y aunque en algun momento sintiera algo seguramente con la aparicion de "Vicky" que la invito al baile y la trataba como...como una chica y en cambio yo con la absurda idea negar mis sentimientos la molestaba y la hacia llorar por eso seguramente yo.. haya dejado de gustarle....."-Dijo Ron con la cara mas triste que harry habia visto nunca  
  
-"Te lo repito Ron, ¿por qué no averiguamos si Hermione siente algo por ti?"-Concluyo Harry mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la camilla. Madame Pompey les indico que ya podian empezar pero Ron no se dio cuenta y empezo a hablar de nuevo.....  
  
-"como empieze a decir "Victor Krum esto ,Victor Krum aquello" me ire.."- Dijo Ron pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que habia metido la pata por que hermione le habia oido  
  
-"¿Victor Krum? Le recuerdo...le vi en los mundiales de Quiddich.......ya.....estamos en Hogwarts y se va a celebrar el torneo de los 3 magos......Victor es uno de los campeones y.....¿Harry tambien?.....no puedo creer que Hogwarts tenga Elfos domesticos ...no pienso comer........¡¡¡no lo entiendes ron, el no pudo hechar su nombre en el caliz¡¡¡.........."-  
  
-"¿Que esta pasando?"- Pregunto confuso Harry  
  
-"no os alarmeis , al parecer simplemente ha habido un cambio, al mencionar el Sr Weasley a Victor Krum todos los recuerdos anterios a el empiezan a sucederse, es lo mismo pero al reves: primero vienen los sucesos anteriores y no se preocupen después del Primer Flashback volvera al metodo normal....."-Explico Madame Pompey mientras hermione seguia recordando.....  
  
-".........podria haber salido Angelina en vez de esa...esa Veela......Fleur Delacour y pensar que ron babea por ella ..nunca pense que le gustaran las chicas que solo son exterior pero luego no tienen nada dentro......estoy....¿¿celosa??........ "las de Hogwarts no estan tan bien"....como puede ser tan insensible......esta claro que en esa clasificacion también me encuentro yo...¿que esperabas?, ademas solo es Ron.... ¿no?......entonces...¿por que me siento tan mal?............yo te creo harry se que no metiste tu nombre en el Caliz.....no lo entiendes, ¡¡Esta celoso!!........."Desaugeo".....¡¡mis dientes!!.....dios mio ahora estan perfectos!.....no se lo dire a nadie haber si alguien nota el cambio.........esa Rita Skeeter.....no me digas que te has creido que Harry y yo somos novios....me lo parece o esta celoso?........de repente me siento....bien......tan...¿contenta?....si al menos estuviéramos todos juntos.........se que os hechais de menos harry , no me engañas..........¿la primera Prueba son Dragones?........Harry y Ron se han reconciliado.......menos mal.......¡Sois los 2 unos tontos!...quiza no debi abrazarles pero es que estoy tan contenta......ademas la segunda prueba no es hasta febrero.....que va a haber un baile de Navidad.........¿?(A/N:que me pondre...jeje ^^)  
  
*****************FLASHBACK*****************  
  
"-Se acerca el baile de navidad y constituye una parte tradicional muy importante del Torneo del los Tres Magos y es al mismo tiempo una oportunidad para relacionarnos con nuestros invitados extranjeros"-(*¿va a haber un Baile de navidad?*)  
  
-"jijiji ¿quien crees que invitara al famoso Harry Potter? jijijiji"-(*que tipico, Parvati y Lavender cuchicheando , ¿es que no se dan cuenta de que Harry es humano? lo tratan como si fuera carnaza...me pregunto si Ron habra pensando con quien ir? Quizas......bueno.....¿pero que estoy diciendo??*)  
  
-"Séra obligatoria la tunica de gala, el baile tendra lugar a las 8 en punto del dia de navidad y terminara a medianoche"-(*asi que el dia de navidad.....les habai dicho a mis padres que iba a pasar las navidades con ellos..pero...nunca he asistido un baile..y bueno es hora de que tenga una vida social normal no? Ademas podre relacionarme con alumnos de otros colegios.....me pregunto que hará R...*)  
  
-"¡¡RING!!"-(A/N: ya se que es muy comun que suena al campana pero echazle imaginación plis...)  
  
-"Potter ,por favor, quiero hablar contigo"(*estupendo y ahora tendre que esperar con Ron...¿por que estoy tan nerviosa?*)  
  
-¿Que vas a hacer?, ¿te quedaras en Hogwarts a pasar las navidades?(solo pregunto por curiosidad nada mas...¡solo eso!...*)  
  
-Posiblemente, ¿tu te vas a casa ?, eso nos dijiste hace unas semanas no?(no...¿no estara insinuando que quiera que me vaya verdad?? el no...no es asi...*)  
  
-Hum...tenia pensado pasar las vacaciones con mis padres.....(*¿me lo parece o esta decepcionado?*).... pero supongo que me quedare para animar a Harry y ...ir...al....baile...y eso (*¿por que me pongo roja? Solo es un ....baile...*)  
  
-¿Te quedaras entonces?(se alegra de que me quede.....siii....se ve ....tan guapo cuando sonrie.....O.o...¿hum?...¡QUE ME PASA!*)  
  
-"Hermione te pasa algo, estas un poco roja..."(.*.Maldita sea..*)  
  
-"No...hum ..solo estoy un poco mareada...el baile de navidad me esta dando dolor de cabeza..".(*...bonita excusa...*)  
  
-¿Tienes ya pensado si vas a ir con alguien?( ¿de verdad acaba de decir eso?......hum....quizas.... podria.....podria...pedir...¡NO! no nononono!!....¿que me pasa? lo acaban de anunciar y ya estoy pensando en ..el...*)  
  
-"No, supongo que esperare a ver si alguien me lo pide......"-(*se que me estoy poniendo roja....de acuerdo...¡¡tranquilizate!!.......espero que no se haya dado cuenta.....*)  
  
-¿Y tu?  
  
-¡¡Ron , hermione estoy aquí!! (*¡Harry! Mira que es inoportuno...¬¬.......vaaaaya otro que tambien esta rojo...este baile esta trayendo demasiados transtornos hormonales diria yo...*)  
  
-"¿Para que te ha llamado Macgonagal?"-(oh ...oh me da que ya lo se...*)  
  
-"Na..nada ...que. que.....queriadecirmequetengoquebuscarparejaparaelbailedenavidad..... .(*....nunca pense que harry pudiera ponerse tan rojo...eso tono no debe ser muy saludable.....*)  
  
-"Vamos Harry no es tan malo, estoy seguro de que las chicas haran cola para que vayas con ellas después de todo eres un campeón "-( ¿detecto celos?..jeje...esta claro que Ron sabe ser un amigo cuando quiere....y tambien esta claro que intenta ganarse de nuevo la confianza de harry...si en el fondo no saben vivir el uno sin el otro y yo tampoco sin ellos....hum....ya me estoy poniendo tonta de nuevo...sera mejor que vaya a la biblioteca...*.)  
  
-"Chicos me voy..."-  
  
-"......a la biblioteca , ya ya lo sabemos....recuerda hermione que los libros no son buenas parejas de baile..."-(¡Sera!.....¿por que tiene que sonreir de esa manera?....uff! me voy...*)  
  
-----------------------------  
  
(* de acuerdo, ya he llegado...ahora tengo que empezar a transcribir las tablas de aritmacia y....luego....*)  
  
-"JiJiajajeje mira me acaba de firmar..jiji..Victor Krum es estupendo .jeje...sabes si tiene pareja ya?"-  
  
(*¿por qué no pueden callarse? Hay gente que intentamos estudiar....Gr. espero que Madame Pince les llame la atención o lo tendre que hacer yo...ademas solo les gusta por que es famoso y es uno de los campeones.....y....*)  
  
-¿Me puerro sentarr aki?-(pero que....¿krum?...no me hace mucha gracia...por que detrás de el vendran la manada de hormigas atomicas ...pero hay que ser cordial con los invitados extranjeros...en fin..que mas da...*)  
  
-"Claro, puede sentarte donde quieras..."-  
  
-"He notado qke estudias muy a mernudo , te veo yo muchas veces porr aki"-  
  
-Si bueno mis amigos dicen vengo aquí demasiado pero es que me gusta estudiar"-  
  
-a mi taambien me gusta estudiar , saco muy buenas notass en Pociones y Trrransfihguracion pero las artes oscurras no son los mio..."-(* Ya sabia yo que el no tenia pinta de querer ser un mago Oscuro...*)  
  
-"Hechas de menos...hum.... Durmstrang?"-(*eso es ..hay que ser amable...no parece mal chico...aunque ese acento....*)  
  
-"Algunnos dias si. Es mi casa. Pero sobrretodo hecho de menos el Quiddich"-  
  
-"oh...¿Victor?...estuve los mundiales de Quiddich , te vi hacer el (*¿Amago de Rosi?....no de Wronski de ...Wronski!!*) amago de Wronski (uff menos mal, lo he dicho bien...*)  
  
-"¿Estuviste allí?"  
  
-"Si , con mis amigos, me alegro de que ganarais y lo disfrute mucho aunque no soy una gran seguidora del Quiddich la verdad"-(....vaya...parece que ha sido lo adecuado para decir por que esta sonriendo...después de todo no parece tan malo...es alto y ademas... interesante..*)  
  
-"grracias", pu..puedo hacerrte una pregunta"-  
  
-"Claro"-(* se le ve nervioso...*)  
  
-"¿Tienes parrreja para el baile?"(*ah....ah....dios mio....acaba de preguntarme lo que creo que me ha preguntado?...responde.... responde.....*)  
  
-"No..no"-  
  
-"¿Bueno..er....me harrias el grran honorr de serr mi pareja parra el baile de Navidad?"(*dios santo y la virgen del pilar ¡¡(eso es invención mia es que soy de zaragoza...) yo...yo.....*)  
  
-"Eres muy amable Victor...lo...lo pensare...."-  
  
-De acuerdo...adios....Hermi-o-neey"-(*¿como sabe mi nombre?*)  
  
-"Adios...Victor"-( esto es demasiado....tengo que irme....sera mejor que vaya a la sala comun...*)  
  
(*..uff..esto ha sido increíble....¿que voy a hacer?...mejor dicho ..¿que quiero hacer?..yo...quiero..quiero.....ir con ron....¿de donde sale ese pensamiento?...no puede ser.....de verdad...yo ¿quiero eso?....yo....prefiero esperar a que me lo pida....a victor casi no le conozco ..espero que me lo pida el por que...yo...bueno...yo quiero ir con el..*)  
  
----------------------  
  
-"¿Bueno ya teneis todos pareja de baile?-(*nunca pense que Fred fuera tan cotilla....espero que no me pregunten , no se que harian si supieran que Victor me lo ha planteado...*)  
  
-"No"-  
  
-"Pues mejor te das prisa o pillaran todas las guapas"-  
  
-"¿Con quien vas tu?"-( ¿con quien ira?)  
  
-"Con angelina"-( *...vaya.....*)  
  
-"¿qué?, ¿se lo has pedido ya?"-  
  
-"Buena pregunta, eh! Angelina quieres ser mi pareja de baile?-  
  
-"Bueno vale"- (*¿por qué no te pareceras mas a tus hermanos Ron?*)  
  
-"Ya lo veis, ¡pan comido!, tendremos que usar una lechuza del colegio , vamos George...."-  
  
-Tendriamos que hacer algo , ¿sabes? , Fred tiene razon sera mejor pedírselo a alguien(*vaya por fin le entra sentido comun...a lo mejor...mmm....no te pongas nerviosa hermione.....*) deberíamos darnos prisa o de lo contrario acabaremos con un par de trols (*¿Cómo?*)  
  
-¿ un par de que, perdona?- (*..no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo....*)  
  
-Bueno ya sabes ( ¡¡no ,no se!!) prefiero ir solo que con...Eloise Midgen, por ejemplo"-  
  
-"Su acne esta mejorando muchísimo y es muy simpatica"  
  
-Tiene la nariz torcida-(*¿cómo?...como puedes ser tan superficial!?, no puedo entenderlo...*)  
  
-Ya veo, asi que vas a intentar ir con la chica mas guapa que puedas aunque sea un espanto como persona.( hasta hace 2 semanas yo tenia los dientes demasiado grandes y tambien soy simpatica y .....seguramente valdre para ti como pareja de baile poco o mas que Eloise Midgen....no puedo mas..necesito irme...me siento..me siento humillada..*)  
  
-"Eh.....eso suena bastante bien"-  
  
-"Me voy a la cama"- (* y pensar que queria ir al baile contigo .....mañana bajare a la biblioteca y le dire a Victor Krum que acepto ir con el al baile , seguramente me lo pasare mucho mejor que con Ron....no puedo creer que haya sido tan estupida...*)  
  
---------------------------  
  
(*.. ¿donde estaran?.....no han ido a cenar..espero que no se hayan metido en ningun lado.....ire a la sala comun a ver si los veo...humn..espero no encontrarme con neville, y pensar que me ha invitado al baile...lastima que esta tarde aceptara ir con Krum...todavía recuerdo lo que me ha dicho "Querria haberte pedido antes perro no encontraba el valorr suficiente" ...es un chico estupendo....y es muy listo!...me alegro de que me lo pidiera.........¡vaya ahí estan!*)  
  
-"¿Por qué no habeis ido a cenar?"-  
  
-"Por que..jeje..les han dado calabazas a los 2- (*...vaya vaya , asi que calabazas ¿eh?...ahora me toca a mi reirme...*)  
  
-"Muchas gracias Ginny"-  
  
-¿Estan pilladas todas las guapas , Ron?, ¿qué , empieza a parecerte bonita Eloise Midgen?.Bueno , no os preocupeis , estoy segura que en algun lugar encontrareis a alguien que quiera ir con vosotros"-(*....hace una semana yo seria esa persona pero las cosas cambian.......¿por que me mira asi.?....oh no...esa sonrisa ......por que soy tan vulnerable cuando sonrie asi??.....¡¡Controlate Hermione!!...*)  
  
-"Hermione...Neville tiene razon: tu eres una chica"-(* que creias que era ¿un chico?¿un hipogrifo? ....simplemente ¬¬ no puedo creerlo......*)  
  
-¡Que Observador¡-  
  
-"Bueno entonces puedes ir con uno de nosotros"(*...ooooh a buenas horas...porque no me lo pediste antes !!...estoy segura de que esto me va doler mas a mi que a ti...*)  
  
-"Lo siento ( *...espero que no insista mas por que ya estoy harta de que me humille...y pensar que queria ir con el...*)no puedo ir con vosotros , por que ya tengo pareja"-  
  
-" Vamos, no te quedes con nosotros, le dijiste eso a Neville para quitártelo de en medio"-(¿Que? ¿acaso crees que no soy lo suficiente buena para conseguir una pareja?como puede ser tan....¡uhg!.....*)  
  
-"¡Que tu hayas tardado 3 años en notarlo , Ron , no significa que nadie mas haya notado que soy una chica!"(...no puedo creer que haya dicho eso....*)  
  
-"Vale ,Vale ya sabemos que eres una chica y ahora , ¿quieres venir?"-( uff me voy , no puedo mas!!*)  
  
-¡¡Ya os lo he dicho , tengo pareja!! ( espero que Ginny no le diga nada , no se por que pero tengo la impresión de que no le gustaria.....*)  
  
****************FIN DEL FLASHBACK******************  
  
-"¿ya esta? ¿y los recuerdos que vienen después?"- pregunto confuso harry  
  
-" ¿es que no recordais nada de lo que he dicho? Esta vez el mecanismo ha ido al reves pero en cuanto vuelvas a decir otro recuerdo clave todo volvera al mismo patron, me esta oyendo Sr potter y sr Weasley......¿Sr Weasley?? ....¿¿me oye???"- Pero ron no la oia estaba esimismado......¡ella queria ir al baile con el! ¡¡Con el!! SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII........maldito palurdo...¿¿por qué no se lo pedi antes?? Por que...¿¿por que me comporte como un idiota???Gr&%$!!......  
  
-"Ron, ¿estas bien?"-pregunto Harry  
  
-¿qué si estoy bien......estoy.....¡estoy enamorado Harry!.."-dijo ron en un tono de sorpresa bastante gracioso que hizo que harry soltara una carcajada -"Vaya al final te has dado cuenta ¿eh? Te has costado........"  
  
-"ya, y... es ...es...y ¿que hago ahora?"-  
  
-Honestamente Ron, los dos os gustais imagina que estais sentados solos después de confesar vuestro mutuo amor..¿qué crees que tienes que hacer?- ante la cara de confusión de Ron ,Harry opto por otro argumento  
  
-"dejame decirlo de otra manera, ¿que es lo que quiere hacer?-dijo harry sonriendo malévolamente. La cara de Ron era de shock  
  
-"Si estas diciendo lo que creo que estas diciendo.......ademas no puedo hacer eso...somos..¡amigos!-respondio Ron  
  
-"Si fuerais amigos no querias besarla en primer lugar"-Insistio Harry  
  
Ahora la cara de Ron habia conseguido tornarse blanco fantasma y rojo carmesi al mismo tiempo.....no podia ser saludable penso Harry  
  
-Bueno...que tal si seguimos haciendo que recuerde...¿que tal el baile de navidad? No te gustaria saber que pensaba Hermione?-dijo Harry  
  
-"Claro que me gustaria Harry"-dijo ron mientras de nuevo un rubor invadia sus mejillas  
  
-"te dejo el honor"-dijo Harry mientras ambos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia hermione que parecia estar mucho mejor  
  
-Vispera del Baile de Navidad, 4º curso, fuiste con Vick... -harry le miro amenazadoramente ¬¬ -" digo Victor K..Krum"-termino de decir Ron ".......mmmmm"-murmuro hermione antes de caer en un profundo sueño  
  
******************FLASHBACK********************  
  
-"¿Con quien vas a ir al baile, hermione?"-(*¿para que querra saberlo?, para reirse ...ah no eso no..*)  
  
-"No te lo digo, te reiras de mi"-  
  
-Bromeas Weasley,¡no diras que ha conseguido pareja para el baile, ¿la sangre sucia de los dientes largos?(Malfoy...lo que que faltaba...otro que piensa que no soy lo suficiente mente buena como para conseguir un pareja...vaya por ahí viene el profesor Moody jeje ...*)  
  
-"¡Hola profesor Moody!"-(.*.jaja ahora vera...*)  
  
-"Eres un huroncillo nervioso ¿eh, Malfoy?(* creo que esta vez me he superado a mi misma...jeje..*) -"Hermione, tus dientes....."- -"¿Que pasa?"-  
  
-"Bueno que son diferente , lo acabo de notar.."-(*...oh dios mio , lo ha notado...no dejes ver que te importa...*)  
  
-"Claro que lo son , acaso esperabas que me quedara con los colmillos que me puso Malfoy?"-  
  
-"No, lo que quiero decir es que estan diferente a como estaban antes de la maldición. Estan rectos y de tamaño normal.." (*.....nunca crei que ron fuera el primero en notarlo......me siento extrañamente contenta*)  
  
-Bueno...cuando fui a que me los encogiera Madame Pompey , me puso delante del espejo y me pidio que dijera ya cuando hubieran llegado a su tamaño normal, y simplemente les deje que siguieran un poco mas (* en el fondo Ron noes tan malo, estos detalles que tiene..de fijarse son...estupendos...*)  
  
---------------------------  
  
(* esta batalla de bolas de nieve es muy entretenida pero tengo que irme ya....todavía no se que voy hacer con el pelo...*)  
  
-"¡Adios chicos me voy ya!"-  
  
- "Pero¿te hacen falta 3 horas?"-(* cuando te daras cuenta de que soy una chica...en fin..*)  
  
-"¡¡con quien vas!!"-(*jeje , no cambia nunca....*)  
  
------------------------  
  
(*... de acuerdo , no te pongas nerviosa.....Parvati y Lavender no llegaran hasta dentro de un rato , primero me ducho , luego me peino y me visto.....hum...mejor dejo el pelo para lo ultimo.........Ya esta...duchada...vestida...¿de verdad soy yo?...jeje.....Mama acerto al comprarme esta tunica , es muy bonita......Haya voy ..espero que la pocion alisadora funcione....increíble ha funcionado.... esta..liso....y brillante....¿qué hago ahora? Lo dejo suelto o me lo recojo?...hum...mejor hago un moño...ya esta....ahora la prueba de fuego.....el espejo............"vaya querida , hoy estas espectacular, tratando de impresionar a alguien?"....que cosas tienes Margaret (A/N:Margaret es el espejo vale?)........a mi pareja nada mas....o quizas a cierto Pelirrojo tambien.....*hermione se sonrojo al pensarlo* bueno quizas......yo...yo solamente quiero mostrale lo que se ha perdido al no haberme invitado en primer lugar al baile....supongo que si que querria impresionarle de esa manera.....¡son las 7:45! debo darme prisa , he quedado con Victor en la entrada del Gran Hall...*)  
  
----------------------------  
  
(* me lo parece o estoy dando mucha vuelta...¿a quien quiero evitar?.....ya he llegado..pero voy retrasada..todo por no encontrarme con Harry o..Ron.....¿por qué de respente estoy tan nerviosa...socorro....*)  
  
-"¿hermy-o-neey?"-(*¿Victor?*)  
  
-"Estas...estas...increieible..Hermi-o-neey....me Alegrro tanto de que aceptaras ser mi pareja...."(*Ohhh es lo mas bonito que me han dicho nunca....*)  
  
-"¿Entrrramos?"-(.*..me esta ofreciendo su brazo..¿que hago?....hum....somos una pareja asi que supongo que si que le tengo que coger del brazo....*)  
  
-"Claro"-(*...ahora o nunca..*)  
  
(.*..Vaya.....el Gran Hall esta estupendo, la verdad es que han hecho un trabajo increíble.......ahí estan los del club de fans de la biblioteca....¿por que me miran asi?....oh no Pansy y Malfoy...un momento...¡no me ha insultado!..quizas por que estoy con Victor..si ..eso debe ser.....Dios mio ahi esta Ron...deberia saludarle....va con..¿Padma? esa es la hermana de Parvati....no me importa......¿por qué no me saluda?, ...estoy segura de que me ha visto....a lo mejor no me ha reconocido...SOY YO!...por que ...¿me esta ignorando?.....*)  
  
-"Los campeones por aquí, por favor"(*Ahí esta harry...va...¿¿Con Parvati?? Crei que era un rumor....vaya......sera mejor que le salude ...espero que el no me ignore como Ron...*)  
  
-"¡Hola Harry, Hola Parvati!"-(.*..Parece que parvati tampoco me habia reconocido...¿tan cambiada estoy?...*)  
  
(*..en fin , ahora toca cenar......mejor....asi podre conocer mejor a Victor...*)  
  
-"....Bueno , nosotros tambien tenemos un castillo, no es tan Grande como este ni tan confortable, pero los terrenos son aun mas amplios que los de aquí, en invierno apenas tenemos luz perrro en verrano volamos porrr las colinas y montañas...."-  
  
-¿y tu Hermi-o-neey?-  
  
-"Es... Her...mio...ne"-  
  
-"....Her..mío..ney..."--(*se acerca bastante*)  
  
(*...acaban de retirar las mesas...eso significa....que hay que bailar....yo..no..se bailar muy bien....*)  
  
-"Quierrres Bailar Her...mio...ne"-  
  
-"Claro Victor"-  
  
(*....vaya...la verdad es que no esta tan mal como pensaba...aunque..es un poco...tosco..pero es agradable.....me lo estoy pasando francamente bien.....espero que Harry y Ron tambien....jeje..Parvati esta llevando a Harry...pobrecito...y ¿Ron?......esta sentado?...vaya no se ha levantado....ni siquiera a bailar...no me extraña...Padma tiene una cara que parece que va ya a morder a alguien.....es una noche especial..todo el mundo debe pasárselo bien...incluso Ron......quizas..quizas le invite a bailar...*hermione vuelve a sonrojarse*....solo...un poco...al fin y al cabo...somos..amigos..¿no?....en cualquier caso debo librarme de Victor un momento....¿pero como?...¡ya se!..hay bastante cola para coger bebidas...le mandare a por una y asi tendre tiempo de hacer las paces con ron y quizas...bailar un poco...*)  
  
-"Victor, me muero de sed podrias ir a coger un par de bebidas, ¿por favor?, te espero en la mesa.."  
  
-"de acuerdo Her...mio..ne"-(de acuerdo ya esta...respira....¿por qué estoy tan nerviosa.....¡el corazon me va a mil!.....bueno primero voy aplanificar que puedo decir...hum...."hola...¿hace calor no?, Victor acaba de ir por bebidas.... y yo me preguntaba si...te apeteceria bailar un poco...quiero que sepas que me hubiera gustado mucho ir al baile contigo...pero Victor me lo pidio antes...quiza la proxima vez.."...si eso estaria bien.....de acuerdo hermione tranquila....haya vamos...*)  
  
-"Hola"-  
  
-"Hola"-  
  
-¿Hace calor no?(*...Victor acaba de ir por bebidas...*)....-"Victor acaba de ir por bebidas"- (..*y yo me preguntaba si......*)  
  
-"¿Victor?...¿aun no te ha pedido que lo llames Vicky?"( un momento... se supone que esto no es asi....¿que esta pasando?..*)  
  
-"¿Que te pasa?"-(*¿que le pasa?*)  
  
-"Sin no lo sabes no te lo voy a explicar..."-( no me gusta el caliz que esta tomando esto...*)  
  
-"Ron, ¿qué...?"-  
  
-"¡Es de Dumstrang!, Compite contra Harry, contra Hogwarts...tu...tu.....estas confraternizando con el enemigo, eso es lo que estas haciendo!"- (*¿pero que?,no comprendo...*)  
  
-"¿quién era el que estaba tan emocionado cuando le vio llegar?,¿quién era el que queria pedirle un autografo?,¿quién tiene una miniatura suya en el dormitorio?"-  
  
-"Supongo que te pido ser su pareja cuando los dos estabais en la biblioteca"-(.*.. a que viene esto...¿por qué me interroga?..*)  
  
-"si, asi fue ¿ y que?"-  
  
-¿que paso?¡intentaste afiliarle a la P.E.D.D.O!(*¡¡esto es demasiado!!*)  
  
-¡No, nada de eso! Si de verdad quieres saber lo que paso dijo que habia ido todos los dias a la biblioteca para intentar hablar conmigo pero que no habia encontrado el valor suficiente!"(*........no puedo creer que le haya dicho eso!!...estoy avergonzada...*)  
  
-"Si bien eso es lo que el dice"( *...y que mas??..*)  
  
-"¿que quieres decir con eso?-  
  
-"¡Pues esta bien claro!, es alumno de Karkarov ¿no? Sabe con quien vas , seguramente...intenta acercase a Harry para obtener información de el , o acercarse lo bastante como para gafarlo!"-(¿cómo puedes ser tan increíblemente hiriente?, por que no deja de humillarme?.....acaso piensa que Victor solo me invito para acercarse a Harry y no por que le gusto!?....yo....simplemente no puedo creerlo..el que sea tan..tan.....olvidalo...acaba de arruinarme la noche.....y...encima me ahora me tiembla la voz...*)  
  
-"Para tu información, no me ha preguntado nada acerca de Harry, absolutamente nada"-( *¡que pare ya por favor , solo quiero que me deje en paz!*)  
  
-"Entonces es que quiere que le ayudes a desentrañar el enigma del huevo...."-  
  
-"Como puedes decir eso...yo nunca le ayudaria! ..yo quiero que el torneo lo gane Harry y el lo sabe!"-  
  
-"¡Pues tienes una curiosa manera de demostrarlo"-  
  
-"Ser supone que la finalidad del torneo de los 3 magos es hacer amistad con los extranjeros!"-  
  
-"¡No la finalidad es ganar!"-( *¿ como puede ser tan idiota?*)  
  
-"¿Por que no te vas buscar a Vicky? ,¡ seguro que te esta esperando!"-  
  
-"¡¡No le llames Vicky!!"( *no lo soporto mas,¡¡ME VOY!!*) (no puedo creerlo....snif..snif....yo solo queria hacer las paces incluso pensaba invitarle a bailar!!.... pero el solo se ha dedicado a acribillarme y a humillarme....no es justo...aun asi....yo.....yo....yo le qui.....*)  
  
-"¿Her..mio...ne?"-  
  
-"¡Victor!"-  
  
-"¿Donde estabas?, mira trraigo las bebidas..."-. (*Victor es un chico estupendo. , sera mejor que aproveche lo que queda de noche...*) -"¿Victor, te apetece Bailar?"-  
  
----------------------  
  
(*El baile esta apunto de terminar , ha sido todo espectacular...salvo por Ron claro...eso ha sido horrible....espero que mañana se le hayan bajado los humos.......vaya , ya os hora de despedirse...*)  
  
-Muchas gracias Victor por invitarme , ha sido una noche magnifica"-  
  
-"No ha sido nada, de verdad , me ha encantado conocerte mejorrrr, ¿nos verremos alguna vez mas?"-  
  
-"Claro que si , cuando quieras..."-( *¿que esta haciendo?...¡dios mio!.acaba de besarme en la mano1...es...es la primera vez que alguien me besa...aunque sea en la mano..*)  
  
-"Buenas noches Her..mio..ne"-  
  
-"Bu..buenas noches..".-(puedo notarlo, me estoy poniendo roja!!......ahí esta Harry y...Ron...como le odio!!.......ya casi llego ...estoy en la sala comun.....*)  
  
-"¿Has pasado una agradable velada con tu campeon de Drumstrang?"( oh no..ya empezamos..*)  
  
-" pues ahora que lo dices , ¡si! ¿Y tu? con quien era..asiiii con Padma....  
  
-"Al menos yo no iba por ahí sonriendo como un idiota"-(*¡¡como se atreve!!*)  
  
-"¡No te atrevas a llamarme idiota!"-  
  
-"Pues como quieres que te llame , ¿bailando asi con el?"-( .*.¡controlate hermione!..*)  
  
-"¡por supuesto que bailaba con el , Ron! , es un baile y el era mi pareja , ¿qué pretendias que hiciera?"-  
  
-"¡¡No creo que fuera muy apropiado ir por ahi con alguien que ni siquiera habla bien el español!!"-  
  
-¡¡El habla bien!!, ademas es muy inteligente y un caballero! No como otros que yo cono...."-  
  
-¡VA A DRUMSTRANGS! ALLI LES ENSEÑAN ARTES OSCURAS!!  
  
-¿¿Y A QUIEN LE IMPORTA ESO??-  
  
-"Crei que a ti te importaba , nunca pense que te gustara ir por ahí de brazo de magos Oscuros , ME PONE ENFERMO!!-  
  
-"Bueno pues si no te gusta , ya sabes cual es la solucion!"-  
  
-"¿a si? , ¿cual es?"-  
  
-¡¡La proxima vez que haya un baile pideme que sea tu pareja antes que ningun otro y no como ultimo recurso!!  
  
( *.dios dios dios...¿¿de donde ha salido eso?? Es como si le hubiera dicho ¿estas celoso , no? ...no puedo creer que haya dicho eso dios!! Dije que te controlaras hermione!!..parecia que me preocupara..parecia como si el me gustara!.¡oh!.mejor me voy a dormir y no se si sere capaz de mirarle a la cara mañana...espero que no tengamos otro baile de navidad en mucho tiempo...*)  
  
*****************FIN DEL FLASHBACK****************  
  
-"...me alegro de que ron y yo no toquemos mas el tema , es mejor asi....yo ya sabia que Hagrid era un semigigante..............como se atreve esa Rita Skeeter a publicar algo asi sobre hagrid.........me da igual que la tome ahora conmigo ,mis padres no leen corazon de bruja!....Dijiste que ya habias descifrado el enigma del huevo Harry!....no puedo creer que me mintieras......para que querra vernos a ron y a mi, Macgonagal?........¡que yo soy lo que mas aprecia Victor Krum?.......dios mio ..creo que esto va enserio........la segunda prueba ya ha finalizado...........esa Fleur, como se atreve a besarle??....estoy.....celosa.........¿ir a Bulgaria? No lo se Victor tendre que preguntárselo a mis padres........Otra vez Rita Skeeter, ¿como sabia lo de bulgaria?.......y lo de que Victor siente algo por mi..........¿yo filtros amorosos? ¿Estas tonto?.........por que insiste tanto en que le responda........¿no estara celoso?.me estoy poniendo roja...........me estan enviando cartas y una con Pus de tubérculo sin diluir...ya se que no debi provocarla......Gracias por tu apoyo ron(sarcástico) .........¿dices que has visto al señor Crouch?........no puede ser.......Rita Skeeter es un animago...........un escarabajo!!.......la tercera prueba es esta noche!!..............ojala gane Harry.........son chispas rojas!!...........¿dónde esta Harry?.....cedric esta...muerto!..................oh dios mio Moody era en realidad el hijo de Barty Crouch!....................Me alegro de que harry este mejor ..........cedric fue asesinado por Lord Voldermort.............ya ha pasado todo............Estoy en King Cross............otro año se va....temo por harry ahora que Volde......Quien-tu-ya-sabes ha regresado........deberia mostrarle mi apoyo..........No puedo creer que le haya besado en la mejilla......jeje...me estoy volviendo como parvati y Lavender.........¿deberia despedirme asi tambien de ron?.......no lo se.........con ron es diferente........si se dejara querer las cosas serian distintas................acabo de empezar quinto año........¡¡dejanos en Paz Malfoy!!.......dios mio el hechizo va a alcanzarme.........¡ZOOM!.........."-  
  
-"Su memoria se ha completado del todo, aleluya"-Exclamo Madame Pompey  
  
-"....do...donde estoy.... yo..yo...estaba en los pasillos...."-Dijo hermione confusa -¿Harry, Ron? por que me mirais asi...que hago en la enfermeria.......ugh me duele la cabeza........"-  
  
-"Vera Sra Granger, debido al hechizo que le lanzo el Sr Malfoy perdio la memoria y sus amigos aquí presente la han ayudado a recordarla"-  
  
-¿qué?-  
  
CONTINUARA..............................  
  
A/N: mis queridas lectoras......se que soy mala pero es que sino este capitulo se hacia demasiado largo....por cierto ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO por que os ha gustado no??? Hehehe ¬¬ jeje bueno dejadme vuestra opinión y os dejo la opcion de que vosotras decidais si quereis que hermione se entere de que han escuchado todos sus pensamientos y entonces confiese ella sus sentimientos o preferis que sea Ron el que se arme de valor y se declare el?....sugerencias plis..... 


	7. Una sonrisa por cada recuerdo

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.....................  
  
-"Su memoria se ha completado del todo, aleluya"-Exclamo Madame Pompey  
  
-"....do...donde estoy.... yo..yo...estaba en los pasillos...."-Dijo hermione confusa -¿Harry, Ron? por que me mirais asi...que hago en la enfermeria.......ugh me duele la cabeza........"-  
  
-"Vera Sra Granger, debido al hechizo que le lanzo el Sr Malfoy perdio la memoria y sus amigos aquí presente la han ayudado a recordarla"-  
  
-¿qué?-  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
-"a...a que se refiere con ayudarme a recordar?..de..¿desde cuando?- pregunto hermione  
  
-"Pues el Sr Malfoy le hecho un hechizo desmemorizador llamado Obliviate, ¿sabria decirme sus efectos?, es para comprobar si su memoria se ha completado correctamente"-dijo Madame Pompey  
  
-Si..si que lo recuerdo lo dimos el año pasado en Hechizos,..Obliviate...es un hechizo desmemorizador no muy fuerte que afecta a persona borrando su memoria mas reciente sobre un periodo máximo de 4 a..años.."- contesto hermione mientras su cara se oscurecia  
  
-Exacto Sr Granger , veo que el Sr potter y el Sr wealey han hecho un gran trabajo, su memoria esta en perfectas condiciones..."-dijo madame pompey sonriendo mientras hermione volvia a hablar de nuevo  
  
-"eso..quiere decir que me han ayudado a recordar desde mi inicio en Hogwarts no? Pero es...no es posible por que hay sucesos que solo os he vivido yo y solamente estan en mis...pe..pensamientos!....¿se oian mis pensamientos?.."-Pregunto alarmada hermione  
  
-"Si querida era parte de la recuperación, venia todo juntos, pensamientos ý recuerdos...."-Respondio Madame Pompey mientras hermione se llevaba las manos a la cara , después de unos segundos, levanto la cabeza y dejo ver su cara que estaba de un rojo brillante y lanzo una mirada rapida hacia Harry y Ron, parecia bastante avergonzada (A/N: ¿¿¿y quien no???)  
  
-"Gracias por todo Madame Pompey pero creo que no me encuentro muy bien....creo que me ire a descansar"-dijo hermione mientras se levantaba de la camilla con la cara todavía roja , pero cuando a punto de empezar a andar se paro en seco y volvio a hablar  
  
-"recuerdo que cuando Malfoy me lanzo el hechizo estabamos camino de transfiguración y dios mio!... ¿Que ..que dia es?...¿que hora es?.."-dijo alarmada  
  
-"Son las 7....y todavía es hoy, has estado aquí toda la mañana y parte de la tarde...Madame Pompey ya aviso a Macgonagal y a Dumbledore para decirles que no iriamos a clase en todo el dia.... asi que no te preocupes"-dijo Ron hablando por primera vez desde entonces, su cara tambien estaba de un rojo brillante pero mantenia la mirada fija en Hermione  
  
-"Gracias Ron"-dijo Hermione con una vocecilla aguda y acto seguido salio por la puerta de la enfermeria camino de su dormitorio. Harry y Ron no la siguieron  
  
-----------------------  
  
Al dia siguiente el ambiente era el mismo que el dia anterior solo que con una pequeña diferencia....hermione no parecia la misma iba chocándose con las cosas y con un nerviosismo permanente cuando le preguntaban solo decia que no habia dormido bien la noche anterior  
  
-"lo siento..."-dijo hermione por tercera vez al tirar al suelo su tenedor  
  
-"hermione....¿estas bien?"-pregunto harry  
  
-"¡es la tercera vez que tiras el tenedor, deberias tener mas cuidado!"dijo Ron que se ponia cada vez mas nervioso.  
  
Harry ,el cual tenia la esperanza de que después de lo que habia pasado ambos admitirían de una vez sus sentimientos , esta mas que harto....la actitud de Hermione y el aparente mal genio de Ron aquella mañana le estaban sacando de quicio.....Ademas para colmo estaba la confesión que Ron le hizo la noche anterior sobre que no estaba seguro de que los pensamientos que habia escuchando llevaran a la conclusión de que Hermione sentia algo por el y que si ella no decia nada el no estaba dispuesto a dar un paso en falso....  
  
Con esta perspectiva los tres jóvenes gryffindors abordaban un nuevo dia escolar y por si fuera poco su primera clase de la tarde era pociones....  
  
Hermione y Ron habian optado por no dirigirse la palabra aunque durante el trayecto a la clase de Snape , con uno a cada lado, Harry se habia dado cuenta de que ambos se dirigían rapidas miradas al otro cuando no miraba....  
  
Nada mas entrar en el aula de pociones , Draco Malfoy les dirio una mirada de total incredulidad y se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia hermione  
  
-¿qué haces aquí sangre sucia? yo te borre la memoria, no deberias estar aquí!!"-dijo Malfoy plantándose delante de ella con un mirada fria, antes de que Hermione pudiera responder una cabeza pelirroja se interpuso entre ambos.....  
  
-"¡Dejala Malfoy!"-respondio ron , las palmas de sus manos casi rozaban la cintura de hermione mientras hechaba a esta hacia atrás, y aunque ron era bastante alto, hermione aun podia ver por encima de su hombro -"¡oh vaya ya ha salido el pobreton amante de los sangresucia!, que pasa? ¿tan mal estais de dinero que Granger te paga para que seas su guardaespaldas?"-la voz de Malfoy era tan fria como siempre, Ron estaba que hechaba humo y apretaba los puños con claras intenciones de saltar sobre Malfoy, entonces hermione viendo el panorama poso suavemente una mano en el hombro de Ron y le susurro al oido "-"dejale, no merece la pena"-al sentir la suave voz de Hermione en su oido Ron se estremecio y giro la cabeza quedando su cara a pocos centímetros de la de hermione, era la primera vez que la tenia tan cerca después de lo ocurrido y todo el torbellino de pensamientos de Hermione que habia escuchando el dia anterior, aparecieron en su cabeza de la nada , daria lo que fuera por saber que estaria pensando Hermione ahora.... -"solamente pienso que te esta provocando para que Snape nos baje puntos"- susurro Hermione como si hubiera oido a Ron, este levanto una ceja en signo de incredulidad ¿cómo sabia eso? . Ambos se quedaron unos segundos mirándose fijamente....  
  
-"ow que bonito..."-murmuro malfoy sarcásticamente- "solo faltaria que os besarias para terminar de hacerme vomitar..."-Ron se giro en dirección a Malfoy apretando de nuevo los puños, pero Hermione tenia otras ideas y sin dudarlo 2 veces cogio la cara de Ron entre sus manos y rapidamente le beso.....  
  
Enfrente de Malfoy  
  
Enfrente de Slytherins y Gryffindors que se habian quedado sin palabras y boquiabiertos  
  
Y Enfrente de un Harry que sonreia para sus adentros , esta claro que hermione siempre fue la mas ,....ejem..,decidida de los 3....  
  
El silencio se vio roto por el susurro del rasgar de una capa y por unos pasos firmes. Era Snape. Rapidamente todos los alumnos fueron a sentarse en sus mesas y empezaron a sacar sus plumas y pergaminos, todos los alumnos menos dos. Ron y Hermione seguían en medio del pasillo. Ron todavía tenia la cara ligeramente inclinada y Hermione todavía tenia una mano en su mejilla, lentamente fue apartándola de la cara pecosa de ron y sonrio , después y sin decir ni una palabra se sento en su mesa delante de la de Harry y empezo a sacar sus utiles con una sonrisa todavía en el rostro. Ron se habia quedado estatico en medio del pasillo con una cara que reflejaba una mezcla entre incredulidad y sorpresa con total felicidad parecia que estuviera en una nube (A/N: esa sensación la conozco bien...jeje^^)  
  
-"¡¡Sr Weasley!!"-una voz grave saco de su ensimismamiento a Ron, era Snape que estaba parado enfrente de el con cara de pocos amigos  
  
-"5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por no estar sentado en su sitio"-Concluyo Snape Ron , amargamente, se sento en su sitio -"¡no es justo!"- murmuro , pero se callo de repente ya que Hermione se habia dado la vuelta  
  
-"¿Como que no es justo?..te beso para evitar que te lances contra Malfoy y para que Snape no nos quite puntos y tu te empeñas en perderlos....te lo mereces...."-lo dijo en aquel tono propio de la vieja hermione pero estaba sonriendo...directamente a Ron ...con aquellos labios ..tan..dulces...y.....tan....  
  
-"¡¡Sr Weasley!!"-Ron salto balanceandose en su asiento con tan mala suerte que cayo al suelo con un estrepitoso golpe....estaba claro que soñar despierto no era tan estupendo.....  
  
La clase doble de pociones fue pasando y salvo por la estrepitosa caida y algun que otro caldero explosivo, fue la mejor clase de pociones que Ron habia tenido en toda su pelirroja vida, cada vez que levantaba la vista veia a Hermione y al contrario de otras muchas veces en que la observaba y cuando ella se volvia , el miraba hacia otro lado ,.esta vez no...aguantaba la mirada todo lo que podia ... hermione simplemente sonreia......el tambien sonreia...y.... todo aquello acompañado de las ya comunes caras que se volvían de un rojo brillante y seguido de cerca por unos ojos verdes que suspiraban aliviados.......  
  
-------------------------  
  
-"Para el proximo dia quiero tener en mi mesa 5 pergaminos acerca de los peligros de usar pociones rejuvenecedoras, sin excepciones, no solo las del libro, quiero que os informeis detalladamente ya es hora de que alguno de vosotros pise la biblioteca..."- Se oyeron murmullos de protesta generales pero puesto que Snape nunca habia acortado ningun trabajo , los murmullos cesaron hasta convertirse en una tanda de suspiros de resignación, rapidamente todos los alumnos salieron de las mazmorras camino de la sala comun, era viernes y nadie pensaba desperdiciar la tarde del viernes en la biblioteca .....bueno nadie salvo Hermione Granger que como en muchas otras ocasiones se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, nunca se molestaba en preguntar a nadie si queria acompañarla por que la mayor parte de la gente (entre ellos Harry y Rob) preferian hacerlo el domingo por la tarde......  
  
Hermione iba pensando en la poca planificación de sus compañeros de curso cuando oyo una voz que la llamaba....se dio la vuelta y vio una cabeza pelirroja acercarse hasta ella...sin darse cuenta una gran sonrisa invadio su rostro.....  
  
Continuara..........  
  
A/N: ya estoy viendo tirar calabazas hacia la pantalla y como las masas de hormonas aceleradas piden MAS MAS MAS pues tranquilasssssssssssss ya tengo pensada la casi la mitad del proximo capitulo( pensaba ponerlo aquí pero es que me encanta haceros sufrir mwhahahaha!!!) Tomates, galardones , premios a la mejor bruji ,pavos asados y demas cosas envíenlas a..........MI...... jeje 


	8. Flirteando en la Biblioteca

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.....  
  
....Rapidamente todos los alumnos salieron de las mazmorras camino de la sala comun, era viernes y nadie pensaba desperdiciar la tarde del viernes en la biblioteca .....bueno nadie salvo Hermione Granger que como en muchas otras ocasiones se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, nunca se molestaba en preguntar a nadie si queria acompañarla por que la mayor parte de la gente (entre ellos Harry y Ron) preferian hacerlo el domingo por la tarde......  
  
Hermione iba pensando en la poca planificación de sus compañeros de curso cuando oyo una voz que la llamaba....se dio la vuelta y vio una cabeza pelirroja acercarse hasta ella...sin darse cuenta una gran sonrisa invadio su rostro.....  
  
----------------------  
  
-"¡Hermione!"-grito Ron que se aproximaba corriendo desde el fondo del pasillo , llevaba la mochila colgándole del hombro a punto de caerse(-esta claro que no lleva tantos libros como yo...-penso hermione) tambien llevaba una pluma en una mano mientras que con la otra apartaba el cabello que le caia por la frente, Hermione encontro que este simple gesto tan especial, tan...de Ron...  
  
-"uff....te has...uff...dejado la pluma ..uff...en clase"-dijo Ron entrecortadamente por la carrera mientras le entregaba una pluma a Hermione esta la cogio y después de observarla sonrio y miro a Ron  
  
-"Esta pluma no es mia , es la de Harry deberias saberlo, se la regalaste tu"-Ron se puso colorado  
  
-"um...er....¡vaya! no me habia dado cuenta y ...er...yo..queria...."-dijo un balbuceante Ron que miraba hacia el suelo mientras sus orejas se ponian de un rojo subido, de repente se callo ,dio un suspiro y por ultimo levanto la cara mirando directamente a Hermione  
  
-"Eso ha sido una excusa tonta, ya sabia que la pluma era de Harry solo queria hablar contigo sobre....ya sabes...."- empezo a decir Ron que estaba mas calmado y sonria tontamente, estaba claro que lo recordaba bastante bien aquel beso y aunque le dejo en estado de sock no dejo de encontrarlo....ciertamente agradable....  
  
-"bueno.....sobre...lo que ha pasado en...poci.."-terminaba de decir Ron cuando Hermione le corto  
  
-"¿Meacompañasalabiblioteca...?"-dijo rapidamente sin mirarle a la cara , aunque no habia mucha luz Ron pudo ver como las mejillas de Hermione enrojecían ligeramente y sintio como un si una fuerza dentro de el quisiera salir pero la retuvo , sin embargo, era un comportamiento extraño el de Hermione y estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el fondo de tan rara actitud (A/N:un Serlock Holmes pero a lo Weasley...y con varita en vez de pipa..jeje ^^)  
  
-"Claro"-dijo en la voz mas casual que pudo poner -"ademas tenemos que buscar información sobre LoS peLigRos dE uSaR poCioNes ¡¡Re!!...juveNeceDoras...."-Dijo Ron imitando (bastante bien) la voz del Profesor Snape, Hermione estallo en carcajadas y que no cesaron hasta que ambos hubieron entrado en la biblioteca. Madame Pince tenia un oido inmejorable para captar quien estaba hablando por muy bajo que fuera y se sorprendio bastante al ver que una de sus ya comunes alumnas entraba riéndose a carcajadas......  
  
-"¡Sra Granger!, haga usted el favor"-Dijo Madame Pince con cara seria Hermione se puso totalmente colorada , parecia un tomate maduro y tiro de la tunica de Ron hasta llevarle a una mesa donde se sentaron un enfrente del otro...  
  
-¡¡Sra Granger, Sra Granger!!-empezo a imitar Ron-" jeje.creo que eso han sido 5 puntos menos a tu favor..que pena.ahora no te dejara quedarte hasta el ultimo minuto antes de cerrar la biblioteca...hum...que pena..."-dijo Ron poniendo caritas de pena  
  
-"¡Callate!.. ..ademas ha sido tu culpa....nunca habia pasado tanta vergüenza....."-Dijo Hermione mientras sacaba sus libros  
  
-"Me temo que en eso te equivocas...,,.no creo que estuvieras mas roja que ayer en la enfermeria...."-siguio diciendo Ron ...en cierto modo le encantaba avergonzarla.  
  
Hermione tenia los ojos como platos y pestañeo dos o tres veces como sin creerse lo que acababa de oir.....como podia ser tan...hug! .....le encantaba avergonzarla.....y en otras ocasiones lo habia hecho,y entonces ella disimulaba ....pero ahora era distinto ..no podia disimular.....habia escuchado sus pensamientos , sabia que era lo que sentia y... ¡por dios!... hace una hora le habia besado asi , ¡sin mas!.....no podia ser mas obvia....se sentia.....como...desnuda....  
  
-"hum...voy a buscar..información a la seccion de pociones..tu...er...mejor ...quedate aquí...."-Dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba rapidamente de la silla siendo seguida de cerca por un par de ojos azules que sonreían ...la verdad es que estaba especialmente guapa cuando se sonrojaba....-¿Pero?... ¿¿en que estas pensando, Weasley??-  
  
Hermione entro en la zona de estanterías de pociones y se apoyo contra una de las baldas cerrando los ojos y pasando una mano por su desordenado amasijo de rizos rebeldes,-¿por qué le habre pedido que me acompañara a la biblioteca?....por que...¿por qué ha aceptado??...- pensaba hermione...- seguramente para torturarme...no tenia que haberle besado!!-gimio Hermione  
  
-"¿Besado a quien?"-pregunto una voz, Hermione habrio los ojos para encontrarse con Ron que estaba parado frente a ella a escasos centímetros y tenia una ceja levantada en tono de burla....le encantaba ser el que tuviera el poder sobre ella....por una vez.  
  
Ron habia decidido disculparse con Hermione por haber dicho aquello de la enfermeria asi que la siguió y vio como esta se apoyaba contra una de las baldas y murmura cosas , la oyo arrepentirse de haberle besado y de nuevo aquella fuerza que habia sentido en los pasillos, surgio de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas y hizo que se moviera plantándose delante de ella....no iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad y bueno...ya la habia avergonzado ....asi que un por un poco mas no iba a pasar nada ...¿no?.. Hermione emitio un leve murmullo que Ron no oyo y (ante la desesperación de Hermione) se acerco un poco mas a ella -"¿qué dices?"- pregunto de nuevo en tono burlon  
  
-"Que no me dejas respirar.....alejate un poco"-dijo Hermione un poco mas alto. Cada silaba que pronunciaba era un soplo de aire que golpeaba directamente a la boca de Ron  
  
-¿Y si no quiero?-dijo levantando una ceja y acercándose un poco mas y un poco mas...y....  
  
-"¿Sra Granger, necesita ayuda con algun libro?"- dijo Madame Pince que se habia asomado entre las estanterías dejando ver su apretado moño. Rapidamente Ron se aparto , parecia que hubiera salido de un trance......¿qué habia pasado? ..aquella fuerza se habia apoderado de el....estaba.....estaba.....¿flirteando con Hermione?....oh..oh...como se lo habra tomado?...Ron miro a Hermione y se encontro con que ella estaba recuperando el aliento, su mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas y tenia la boca entreabierta de repente aquel estado de trance volvio a inundar el ambiente Ron se habia quedo hipnotizado mirando aquello labios...que estaban tan cerca....pero tan lejos...tan dulces....pero tan...difíciles de alcanzar..tan.....  
  
-"¿Ron?"-Pregunto Hermione  
  
-¿qué, que?-dijo este aturdido  
  
-"Ya tengo el libro que necesitamos , sera mejor que empezemos ya..."-dijo Hermione disimulando mientras mostraba el libro a Ron y salia rapidamente del conjunto de estanterías camino de nuevo hacia su mesa.  
  
Ron iba detrás de ella y no podia evitar sonreir recordando aquel "posible hecho" de hacia unos minutos.....je...estaba claro que la biblioteca no era tan aburrida como siempre habia pensado...tendría que venir mas a menudo...con Hermione claro....  
  
Continuara............  
  
A/N: JEI JEI JEI esto es para todas las que me han pedido que querian que ron se lanzara ....bueno...algo es algo no?....para el proximo capitulo..chan chan chan...que pasara?? ...tambien tengo la mitad pensado y os preguntareis, de donde saca esta chica el tiempo?( sobretodo Arwen) jeje....eso es secreto pofesional ...no...es simplemete Capacidad De Organización: CDO ( la voy a patentar...como lo de P.E.D.O, revindicando que a los que escribimos fics nos deben dejar mas tiempo y menos examenes!!) Todavía no he visto yo a Rowling preparándose para Selectividad......¬¬ jeje .Bueno espero que os haya gustadoooooo Reviews Plis!! ^^ 


	9. Giros del Destino ¿quien puede resistirs...

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...........  
  
-"Ya tengo el libro que necesitamos , sera mejor que empezemos ya..."-dijo Hermione disimulando mientras mostraba el libro a Ron y salia rapidamente del conjunto de estanterías camino de nuevo hacia su mesa.  
  
Ron iba detrás de ella y no podia evitar sonreir recordando aquel "posible hecho" de hacia unos minutos.....je...estaba claro que la biblioteca no era tan aburrida como siempre habia pensado...tendría que venir mas a menudo...con Hermione claro......  
  
----------------------  
  
-"¿Quieres prestar atención a lo que lees?, ¡¡llevas media hora con la misma pagina!!"-protesto Hermione a un ligeramente dormido Ron que apoyo pesadamente su frente contra el libro  
  
-"Es muy tarde, Hermione, ¿por que no lo dejamos aaaaah.. ya y nos vamos?"-dijo Ron bostezando  
  
-"Quedan 15 minutos para que cierren , podrias terminar de sacar algo de información de ese libro ¿no?"-insistio Hermione mirando el reloj  
  
-"¡Pero es que no encuentro nada!"-protesto Ron sin levantar la cabeza del libro  
  
-"Dejame ver"-dijo Hermione y se levanto de su silla y se sento en la que estaba al lado de ron apoyando su cabeza tambien en el libro hasta conseguir mirar a Ron a los ojos-"buscaremos los dos, tu es este lado y yo en el otro vale?.."-empezo a decir con una sonrisa y añadio -" ya se que estas cansado , tranquilo terminaremos pronto"-dijo pasando una mano por el rojo cabello de ron a modo de animo, Era una sensación muy agradable y estando los dos solos a altas horas de la noche que Hermione le acariciara asi era algo subrrealista pero a la vez bonito (A/N: sacado de la película de Nothing Hill jeje), de repente sus ojos empezaron de nuevo a cerrarse.....  
  
-"Ron....¿Ron?...¡Ron!"-dijo hermione zarandeándole  
  
-"¿Que?..¿donde?"-dijo abriendo los ojos e incorporándose, al haberse quedado un buen rato con la cabeza apoyada en el libro, la mitad de su pelo estaba deformado y la otra liso , lo que le hacia verse muy gracioso .Hermione se rio ligeramente al verle  
  
-"¿qué?"-pregunto Ron enfadado, justo después se dio cuenta de que un lado de su pelo se habia quedado en punta y lo aplasto rapidamente  
  
-"Me he dormido"-dijo avergonzado  
  
-¿No me digas?...no me habia dado cuenta....-dijo hermione con una sonrisa burlona mientras ron sonreia sarcásticamente-".....JA.......JA.....JA...."-  
  
-"Bueno, mientras tu soñabas con los Chudley Cannons yo he conseguido encontrar el resto de información que nos quedaba , asi que ya podemos irnos"-Dijo Hermione mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas y se levantaba  
  
-"¡¡SI SI te quiero!!"-dijo Ron abalanzándose sobre hermione , pero a los 2 segundos se dio cuenta de los que habia dicho, freno en seco pero habia cogido demasiado impulso y acabo chocando contra hermione empujadola contra la mesa. Ella se habia quedado de espaldas al borde y Ron estaba prácticamente casi encima de ella con las manos rodeándola y apoyándose en el borde...  
  
-"lo siento, me he emocionado"-dijo poniendo cara de circunstancias  
  
-"No pasa nada..Ron....hum...¿podrias quitarte de encima? ..es que me estoy clavando el borde de la mesa..."-Dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Huh? ...¡ah! Si..si ..claro ..ya ..espera.....¿hermione?..hay un..pequeño problema...."-  
  
-"¿Cual?"-  
  
-"Me estas pisando"-Respondio Ron, hermione sintio como su mejillas enrojecían(cosa que tambien fue notada por Ron) y rapidamente apoyándose en sus manos se sento en la mesa , dejando libres los pies de Ron , pero la mesa tenia una pata mas desnivelada y hermione se resbalo agarrandose al cuello de Ron para no caer. Este la sujeto por la cintura y ambos volvieron a quedar a poco centimentros de distancia.....  
  
-"He resbalado"-dijo Hermione avergonzada  
  
-¿No me digas?...no me habia dado cuenta....-Dijo Ron sonriendo imitando el mismo tono que Hermione antes  
  
- Ja ,Ja.. que gracioso...¡¡Yo no sueno asi!!-dijo Hermione protestando  
  
-"¿a no?..no estas en posición de contradecirme por que podria....jeje...hacerte cosquillas....."..-Dijo Ron mientras Hermione ponia cara de terror , si habia algo que no soportaba eran las cosquillas  
  
-"no..no...Ron..venga....piensa en Madame Pince...."-Dijo Hermione intentado soltarse, pero Ron la tenia agarrada por la cintura fuertemente  
  
-"¿cuáles son las palabras magicas?"-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
-"¿Por favor?"- pregunto Hermione  
  
-"No"-respondio Ron mientras acariciaba suavemente un costado de hermione haciendo que esta saltara  
  
-"... no vamos .XD...jiji....no lo se...dime cuales...lo... que ...jaja.....sea...XD..por favor...Ron!!!"-  
  
-"Sra Granger...Sr Weasley .es hora de cerrar..."- se oyo decir a Madame Pince  
  
-"Por que tengo sueño que si no.....ibas a saber lo que es contradecir a ¡Ron Weasley!...."-Dijo ron soltándola y cogiendo su mochila  
  
-"Eres imposible"-Dijo Hermione mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas.Cuando termino ambos salieron de la biblioteca camino a la sala comun.Cuando Llegaron harry estaba sentado en el fuego hablando animadamente con Ginny.Hermione tuvo que retener a ron que se lanzaba en ráfaga contra ellos, ambos esperaron detrás de un sillon desde donde podian oir la conversación de Harry y Ginny.  
  
-"¿Y que paso entonces?..es decir que dijo...jeje..¿que dijo Ron?"-pregunto Ginny intrigadamente  
  
-"No puedo decirlo, ¡me mataria! y Hermione seguramente tambien por haberte contado lo de sus pensamientos...."-Dijo Harry  
  
-"jeje, la mayoria ya los sabia..."-dijo Ginny en voz mas baja  
  
-"¿a si?"-pregunto Harry acercándose a ella  
  
-"si, ella y yo nos contamos muchas cosas y yo ya sospechaba que le gustaba "-le dijo al oido a Harry  
  
-" lo que no me explico como puede gustarle Ron...es algo tan inusual , como si pillara a Fred o George ayudando a Snape a subir las escaleras jejeje...los Weasley tenemos un destino no muy caracterizado por la suerte en el amor....-Dijo Ginny sin mirar a Harry  
  
-"Bueno , la suerte puede cambiar ¿no?...el destino no esta escrito....."- Contesto Harry  
  
Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente unos segundos  
  
-"¿Donde estan Ron y Hermione a todo esto?"-pregunto Ginny rompiendo el silencio  
  
-"Pues Ron me ha dicho que queria alcanzar a Hermione por que...anda! no te he contado lo que ha pasado en pociones.....como se me ha podido olvidar jeje..."-Dijo Harry estallando en risas  
  
-"¿el que ha pasado?"-pregunto Ginny impaciente  
  
-Que hermione ha conseguido controlar el genio de ron...jeje.....estabamos en pociones y como siempre Malfoy se ha acercado a molestar a Hermione y Ron ha salido en su defensa...-Empezo contar Harry  
  
-"como no...es que es tan obvio..no se como , con lo lista que es Hermione no se ha dado cuenta de que mi hermano esta loco por ella"- dijo Ginny en voz alta  
  
-"Ups...no me ha oido nadie no?..."-dijo mirando alrededor  
  
-"No, la sala esta vacia, bueno te sigo contando..jeje..."-Dijo Harry volviendo a hablar  
  
Hermione y Ron estaban el uno junto al otro detrás de sillon observando , solo habia un pequeño saliente por donde se veia y estaban los dos mejilla contra mejilla observando a traves de el, hasta ahora no habian oido casi nada salvo aquello que acaba de decir Ginny.Hermione al oirlo pestañeo dos o tres veces para asimilar lo que habia oido y se volvio para observar a ron que estaba Rojo hasta las orejas y con los ojos como platos mirando hacia el suelo, cuando se dio cuenta de que hermione le observaba solo acerto a murmurar-"No le hagas ni caso...esta....esta..mal de la cabeza...- intento alegar Ron  
  
-¿Es cierto?-pregunto Hermione. Ron se callo instantáneamente  
  
-"¡No! , es decir...si..es decir...lo hago por que eres mi amiga , nada mas y ...."-  
  
-"Y entonces Hermione le beso..jeje...delante de todo el mundo.....me hubiera gustado tener una camara para captar la cara de ron...no le he visto con esa cara de felicidad en mi vida!!-Se oyo la voz de harry de fondo  
  
-"¿De que tienes miedo?"-empezo a decir hermione- "ya sabes lo que siento...¿por qué crees que te bese?"-Dijo Hermine con cara seria, la inseguridad la atacaba...¿y si Ron no sentia lo mismo y solo estaba jugando?  
  
-¿Por que me besaste?-  
  
-"como si no lo supieras...¬¬"-  
  
-"no lo se..."-  
  
-"yo tampoco dimelo tu  
  
-"No mientas"-  
  
-"oh callate"-  
  
-"¿pero?"-  
  
-"No , ¡dimelo tu!"  
  
-"Tu"-  
  
-"¡No tu!"-  
  
Ron y Hermione empezaron a discutir sin darse cuenta de que estaban gritando, Harry y ginny que estaban riéndose se callaron y siguieron las voces para encontrarse con...  
  
-¿Ron , Hermione?-  
  
-"¡QUE!"-respondieron ambos  
  
-"¿qué haceis aquí?....¿no habeis espiado?"-pregunto Ginny  
  
-Si , y no me gusta que te tomes tantas confianzas con mi hermana.....ya sabes que caeria a tus pies enseguida..."-Dijo Ron plantándose delante de Harry  
  
-"¡Ron!"-dijo Ginny que se habia puesto como un tomate, Hermione se acerco a defenderla  
  
-¡Dejala en paz, sabe arreglárselas sola,no deberias controlarla tanto y ademas mas madura que tu!-le grito Hermione  
  
-"¿¿Mas madura que yo??, ah claro...habla la señorita perfecta..la que nunca a cometido un error.....pues me alegro de poder haber escuchado tus pensamientos para darme cuenta de que tu tambien cometes fallos y que no solo eres una sabelotodo muchas veces, sino que ademas eres insufrible!!- Grito Ron que estaba fuera de si  
  
Hermione no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo,se habia prometido a si misma no volver a llorar delante de Ron pero no podia mas, esto era demasiado....  
  
-¿De verdad piensas eso?.....pues entonces me arrepiento de que Madame Pompey me diera ese aquel suero por que asi no hubiera sabido nada de Hogwarts y seria mas feliz......y entonces NUNCA me hubieras llegado a gustar ni NUNCA me hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que signicas para MI y.....¡¡Ojala NUNCA te hubiera conocido Ronald Weasley!!"-Dijo Hermione con ojos llorosos y acto seguido subio rapidamente las escaleras hasta su habitación seguida de Ginny que paro que a mitad de las escaleras y se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba Ron  
  
-"...Esta claro que los Weasley no tenemos suerte expresando nuestros sentimientos, pero muchas veces no es cuestion del destino sino que es culpa nuestra.....Hermione no deberia de haber gastado ni un solo segundo de sus pensamientos hacia un insensible como tu....ella sin saberlo te habria las puertas de su corazon y tu que haces?? Darle un portazo....no mereces que Hermione derrame una sola lagrima por ti, espero que como ha dicho Harry el destino no este escrito todavía por que sino el tuyo seria muy negro...."- y desaparecio escaleras arriba.  
  
Harry se habia quedado observando a Ginny mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras y sintio un hormigeo cuando pronuncio su nombre, se dio cuenta de como centelleaban sus ojos y como la brisa que entraba desde la ventana habia hecho que sus rojos cabellos se mecieran al viento...no conocia esa faceta de Ginny....tan...seria y madura...estaba claro que tendría que prestarle mas atención en un futuro por que ahora lo importante era hacer recapacitar a Ron  
  
-"Soy un estupido"-Dijo Ron que se habia derrumbado en un sillon y tenia la mirada perdida. Harry se sento a su lado y pronuncio 3 palabras  
  
-"¿Tu la quieres?"-  
  
-"Mucho....como la trucha al trucho...XD (A/N es bromaaaaaa jejeje, que tensión!!, bueno vuelvo a la buena, esta si...)  
  
-"No podria vivir sin ella"-  
  
-"¿y que es lo que ahora ahora mismo querias hacer?....."-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa  
  
-"be..besarla"-Concluyo Ron  
  
-------------------------------  
  
-"¿Hermione?"-  
  
-"dejame Ginny"-  
  
-"Abreme por favor.....hum.....Ron esta subiendo las escaleras asi que yo abriria por que es capaz de hechar la puerta abajo..."-  
  
-"Te abrire pero no hace falta que pongas al excusa de que Ron esta subiendo por que ya se que no es verd...."-  
  
-"Hola Hermione"-  
  
Era Ron , y estaba plantado frente a ella, el primer impulso de Hermione fue cerrar la puerta pero Ron fue mas rapido y sostuvo con una mano asomando la cara por el hueco que quedaba, Ron y Hermione estaban frente a frente, solo les separaba la puerta entrabierta.  
  
-"¡Vete!"-Grito hermione acercándose mas e intentando cerrar del todo la puerta, entonces Ron sin dudarlo ni un segundo se acerco aun mas y atraves del hueco que le quedaba metio la cabeza y en un giro rapido de reflejos la beso.......fue un beso bastante largo ya que de la impresión Hermione dejo de soltener la puerta y entonces (sin dejar de besarla) Ron entro dentro y agarrandola de la cintura la puso contra la puerta cerrandola para que nadie entrara a molestarlos, estaba dispuesto a recuperar 5 años perdidos  
  
Hermione al principio se sorprendio bastante pero después de dejo llevar hasta acabar de espaldas a la puerta  
  
-"....je....y eso a que ha venido...Sr Weasley?"-Dijo levantando una ceja Hermione  
  
-¿qué pasa?, no te ha gustado Sra Weas...digo Granger..."-Dijo Ron siguiendo la corriente  
  
-"Los he visto mejores...."-Dijo Hermione provocandole  
  
-"jeje ,pero si solo has besado una vez mas y ha sido....fijate que casualidad...conmigo!-Dijo Ron atrayéndola hacia el  
  
-"¿quien te ha dicho que solo te he besado a ti?"-Respondio Hermione pasando una mano por el pelo de Ron  
  
-¡No me times!-Dijo volviéndola a besar. Je....eso si que fue un beso increíble...  
  
-"Wow..."-dijo Hermi sin aliento-" retiro lo dicho , ha sido el mejor beso que me han dado..jeje..."-Termino de decir antes de coger la cara de ron entre sus manos y plantarle un beso fugaz pero intenso....  
  
-Es cosa de familia, Los increíbles besos de la familia Weasley"- dijo Ron  
  
-"¿entonces Ginny tambien?....jeje.....Harry se alegrara mucho de saber eso..."-Dijo Hermione mientras Ron ponia cara de confusión, entonces le cogio de la mano y sigilosamente bajaron las escaleras hasta la sala comun donde estaban Harry y Ginny acurrucados con una manta por encima y riéndose  
  
-"¿Crees que se habran...ya sabes....besado y hecho las paces?"-Pregunto Ginny -"Supongo, Ron parecia muy decidido cuando me ha dicho que no podria vivir sin ella"-Respondio Harry  
  
-"..Ow..que bonito, bueno al menos me alegro de que poco a poco a toda la familia Weasley nos haya cambiado de rumbo el destino....Charlie y Bill tienen respectivas novias y estan comprometidos, Percy tiene a Penélope y los gemelos jeje....Fred tiene una especie de relacion secreta con Angelina y George con Alicia.....y ahora Ron tiene a Hermione.....supongo que solo quedo yo...la oveja negra....."-Contesto Ginny y Harry sintio de nuevo aquel hormigeo , aquella sensación que queria salir hacia fuera....  
  
-"Pero aun asi estoy contenta por que si los demas a mi alrededor son felices , yo tambien lo soy , aunque nopueda tener a la persona que quiero a mi lado, siempre hay mucha gente que me da su amistad incondicional y eso para mi es mas que suficiente..."-Termino de decir Ginny  
  
-"¿Y tu Harry?, ¿crees en que tu destino este escrito?"-pregunto Ginny, Harry alzo una ceja en aire misterioso y dijo-"No lo creo, las cosas siempre pueden dar un giro en el momento mas inesperado"-  
  
-"¿Como que tipo de giro?"-Pregunto Ginny confusa, Harry le indico que se acercara  
  
-"Como este"- Dijo besandola rapidamente cuando ella se acerco lo suficiente, en unos segundos el beso se hizo aun mas intenso y ambos se dejaron llevar...  
  
-"¿Estas bien? , Ron"-Pregunto Hermione, temia que Ron se enfadara pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que ron estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja  
  
-"¿No estas enfadado ?"-Pregunto incrédula Hermione mientras ponia una mano en la frente del chico-"¿seguro que no tienes fiebre?"-  
  
-"No me tomes el pelo ,Hermione -. Dijo Cogiendola de la cintura y poniéndola mas cerca de el mientras le susurraba  
  
-"¿Como voy a enfadarme, si tengo a mi lado a la persona que quiero?"-  
  
-"Ron..."-susurro Hermione-"yo tambien te quiero...je.....nunca crei que dijera esto....."  
  
-"Ya lo se , no son increíbles los giros del destino?-Dijo Ron riéndose mientras ambos bajaban la escalera con las manos cogidas........  
  
THE END (Jeje siempre quise poner eso)  
  
A/N: bueno guapetonas espero que os haya gustado lo he bajado relativamente pronto por que este finde tengo que estudiar muxo por que la proxima semana...tela....voy a tener que retener tantas cosas que se me va a olvidar hasta mi nombre!! Asi que pa que no se me borraran las ideas por lo he publicao rapidamente!! Jeje , este capitulo es mas largo que el anterior y es el ultimo, he metido algo de H/G por que me gusta mucho tambien esa pareja y bueno me veo reflejada en Ginny (aunque no tengo hermanos , solo una hermana pero cunde por 20 hermanos juntos ...a veces creo que tiene pilas duracell incrutadas en la lengua..bla bla bla...¬¬....) y como Ginny yo tambien sufro de amor no correspondido....oh U_U....bueno no os aburro con mis paranoias de adolescente desquiciada y os dejo para que me dejeis unos reviews y si de paso me mandais algun jamon (dadselo a Arwen que es paisana mia...) y eso...pues que sepais que en mi casa somos 4 pero mu hambrientos asi que se aprovechara bien jeje ^^ hasta prontoooooooooo 


End file.
